Rise of Tengoku
by Jackiely
Summary: What would happen if Akatsuki wasn't the first ninja organization out there? Also, what if instead of capturing the jinchūriki, they have them join them, along with other people in which some of them that were supposed to be dead? Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, as you have already known from the posts on my original story, I had decided to restart the story because it was not proceeding the way I would like it to have. I have decided to have the story to go at a slower pace. It seems better to have character's training proceed a little slower. I changed the characters that will be resurrected in the story. I have realized that some of the characters I want to bring back have been brought back in the manga canon. I decided to bring by a few that have not been brought back. In addition, please look at the poll on my home page on which people I should revive and cast your vote. I would really appreciate it. I hope you will enjoy this revision of my story as much as the original!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns it. However, I do own the original characters in this story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: What would happen if Akatsuki were not the only organization out there? What if instead of capturing the jinchūriki, they protect them and even help train them? What if the leader can bring people back from the dead and is truly the God of Shinobi. The story may have a possible Naruto Harem and a definite OC Harem. This story is Rated T but may turn M later for safety.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rise of Tengoku<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Stranger Appears!<strong>

* * *

><p>Sitting alone on the tree swing at the Konoha's Ninja Academy was a young boy who was barely seven. He has blue eyes and spiky blond hair and is wearing a white T-shirt that has a fire symbol on the front, back, and sleeves, and black pants. The classes at the Academy were over for the day and the students and teachers all right left. Why is he all alone? It is because this boy is Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox.<p>

Seven years ago, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox attacked Konohagakure no Sato. To save the village, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage and Naruto's father, sealed half of the Nine-Tails' chakra into himself by using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal and sealed the Nine-Tails into Naruto's body with the Four Symbols Seal, believing his son would someday have use of it. Minato died afterwards, leaving Naruto to grow up knowing nothing of his parents for his mother, Kushina Uzumaki who was the previous host of the Nine-Tails that survived having the Nine-Tails extracted from her, died later with the sealing.

Jinchūriki, which means Power of Human Sacrifice, are humans with a tailed beast sealed within them. They contain extraordinary powers, and can be wiser than their tailed beasts since they know when and how to use the beast's power effectively. Unfortunately, jinchūriki are known to live dispersing and lonely lives for they are viewed by those around them as the beast contained within them. That is why Naruto is all alone.

Before Minato died, he asked that the villagers of Konoha to view Naruto as a hero who had helped to stop the Nine-Tails. Few did as he asked, instead of openly resenting him for containing the monster that had destroyed their home. In light of this, the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, decreed that nobody should ever speak of the Nine-Tails sealed within Naruto, hoping that their children would not resent him as they did. The children, however, followed their parents' lead, not knowing why. That is why Naruto does not have any friends.

Naruto swung on the swing, staring at the ground with a sadden expression. He doesn't understand why everyone shuns and hates him so much. Whenever he stares at or approaches some of the adults, they walked away with hatred in their eyes. Sometimes people would throw stones at him, kick or punch, or chase him away when he did not leave their stores or go away. Whenever he approaches some children or plays with them, their parents scold them for it and walked away with them or chase him off. Now and then people would mutter stuff about him or called him names. Naruto sometimes wishes to get back at them and make them pay.

"Why… Why do they all treat me like this? I never did anything to them. So, why…?" He asked to himself staring at the ground before clutching his hands into fists and yelling, "Why do people hated me so much!"

"I'm afraid it's because of what you contain inside you, Naruto," a voice said from behind him, which scared to crap out of him.

Naruto yelled in surprised as he jumped off the swing and turned around in a sloppy taijutsu stance to see a man who looked to be in his early to mid twenties leaning against the fence. He was wearing a conical straw hat with small spike-like balls hanging down to cover his face and a long, white cloak with golden clouds painted on it with a chin-high collar.

He slowly raised his hand up and removed his hat revealing his long, spiky shoulder-length black hair and onyx eyes. He had a fair-colored skin. His hair hangs over both sides of his face to frame his cheeks. He also had the addition of a long ponytail in the back of his head. He stared at Naruto with a neutral expression. Deep inside, the person was infuriated by what the Third has been doing all these years.

_Hiruzen you have dragged this out long enough. I understand you cannot do much being the Hokage again, but this is inexcusable. He has no clue to why the people here hate and fear him. All because you wanted the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha kept in the dark. Minato would have understood what you did, but Kushina would not. She's saddened enough knowing that her son has to live this life. I even promised her that I wouldn't let this get this far. Hell, the villagers don't even know the Nine-Tails was being controlled that night,_ the man thought with annoyance. _Besides that, that man will return to finish what he started that night: reclaim the Nine-Tails and destroy Konoha. In addition, what have you done about Naruto's training? He needs to be ready for the enemies that he will have to face. We will have to get him ready for them through training and studying. We missed most of his early life for her recovery, but we're not missing anymore of it. The hard job will be having Naruto remove the darkness in his heart. Without doing that, he will never be able to fight the Nine-Tails and gain control over it. (Sigh) Looks like we go a long road ahead of us._

"Alright, who're you and how did you know my name dattebayo!" Naruto yelled with a glare, which caused the person to blinked for a moment in surprise before struggling to keep from bursting out laughing. _Oh wow! God almighty Kushina, it looks like he inherited your personality, body structure, and attitude, but he has Minato's overall appearance,_ he thought with admiration and amusement through his laughter. _Hell, he even has that verbal tic of yours but in a masculine form for God's sake!_

He could not take it anymore and burst out laughing, holding his gut from how hard he was laughing. Naruto was not amused by this and glared at him darkly before yelling, "Hey! Stop laughing you jerk! Now tell me who you are and how do you know my name ttebayo!"

The man soon got control of his laughter and apologized, "Hahaha... I'm sorry Naruto, but it's just that you remind me so much of your mother when she was your age that it's hilarious as hell."

Naruto stared at the man in shock and disbelief, "Y-You knew my Kāchan?"

He nodded and said, "Yes Naruto. I actually knew both your parents. Heck, they were my closest friends I have ever had in my life. Oh and by the way, my name is Katori Uchiha."

Naruto saw speechless that he was an Uchiha. He remembered overhearing from some of his classmates that Sasuke was the only one left. So then how can this person be an Uchiha? He decided to ask him about that later. Naruto lowered his gaze for a moment before looking up nervously.

"C-Could you… tell me a little bit… about them?" Naruto asked with a stutter, as he wanted to know more about his parents but was afraid that he would not tell him anything.

Katori smiled with a chuckle and ruffled his hair while saying, "Maybe some other time Naruto, but I can answer any other questions you have."

Naruto was a bit disappointed about not knowing more about whom his father and his mother and who they were, but another question popped into his head.

"H-How much do you know about me?" Naruto asked, hoping that he would continue explaining to him why the villagers hated them.

Katori chuckled and said, "I know a lot about you, Naruto. I've been watched for you for quite some time now."

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise then narrowed as he pointed an acquiring finger at him and yelling, "So, you're a stalker!"

Katori blinked for a moment in surprise before bursting out laughing again much to Naruto's annoyance. When he got control of his laughter moments later, he said, "Oh no Naruto. I'm no stalker. Moreover, I don't intend to fight you. I was only trying to learn more about you. After all, you are the son of the best closest friends, so why shouldn't I, right?"

Naruto sighed knowing he was not going to get much more out of him, but again, another question popped into his head.

"Um… Katori, ah… are you related to Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto asked curiously, which caused Katori to smirk and chuckle.

"Why yes. You could say that I am a distant relative of his. Why'd you ask?" Katori asked with a smile tilting his head to the side with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto lowered his head and stared at him, nervously, "Well… I was just wondering if everyone in the Uchiha clan were stuck-up, arrogant jerks."

Katori smirked with a snort and tried to stop from laughing, but ultimately he burst out laughing yet again, leaving Naruto standing there with a confused look. When Katori started calming down, he wiped to tears from his eyes and stared at Naruto with a smile. _God almighty man, you are killing me here,_ he thought with a smile and chuckle. _Great, if he keeps this up, he is going to have me dead by day's end by just making me laugh myself to death._ Katori shock his head at the thought.

"Well, almost everyone in the clan was, Naruto. However, a few of us were not. I myself included," he said in a distant tone as he stared at the evening sky. Naruto stared at him, blinking before nodding.

"Yeah, everyone in the Uchiha clan was murdered, except for Sasuke," He said staring at the ground.

"Well, you're half right," Katori stated causing Naruto to look up at him, which caused him to curse for saying that aloud.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked curiously, as he realized Katori slipped out information that he was trying to hide.

Katori sighed before saying, "I might as well confess now since it slipped out. You're forgetting Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchiha, which you obviously didn't know about."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and asked, "Wait, you mean to say that Sasuke has an older brother?"

Katori chuckled a bit and nodded, "Yes, he does. He never mentioned it, did he?"

Naruto sadly shock his head before something else started to bug him.

"Wait, if he's still alive then, why isn't he here in the village?" Naruto asked.

Katori's gaze saddened as he lowered his head and turned his eyes away while saying to Naruto, "That's basically because he's the one that murdered everyone in the Uchiha clan, except for his little brother, Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes widen in shock. _Say what! His older brother killed the whole clan and did not feel anything while or after doing it,_ Naruto thought in shock and disbelief that someone would do that.

"He… he murdered his own clan?" He asked.

Katori nodded and lifted his head up, "Yes… But I only wish that was true."

Naruto stared at Katori confused, "Why is that?"

Katori's eyes narrowed and he said distastefully, "Because he had some help in the Uchiha Clan Massacre."

"Who?" Naruto asked turning his head to the side, "Who helped him do such a thing?"

"A masked man who _claims_ that he is Madara Uchiha," Katori said with a hint of venom in his voice. 'He is so going too paid for what he has done to Konoha, Minato, Kushina, and Naruto,' he thought with an inward growl to his promise.

Naruto blinked with confusion, as he has never heard of the name before. Madara Uchiha, he asked himself. Who is this Madara Uchiha?

"Who's he?" Naruto asked out of pure curiosity to while Katori can understand. _The named Madara Uchiha isn't really a topic people in Konoha like to talk about,_ Katori thought with a sad and angry sigh. _Especially for those who remembered what he did after he abandoned Konoha and started down the path of darkness._

"He's one of the Founding Fathers of Konoha, and was the former leader of the Uchiha clan," Katori said before staring at Naruto. "And he's also possibly part of the reason why you are all alone, having no parent to raise you, why the village shuns you, and why the Uchiha clan was murdered."

Naruto stared at Katori in shock and horror at all the problems this man has caused.

"W-What… What do you mean?" Naruto stutters, still affected from the information just said.

Katori sighed before fixing his gaze on Naruto with a serious look and activated his Sharingan.

"Naruto, what I'm about to tell you is an S-Rank secret, possibly SS-Rank. You must never tell anyone about what is about to be said here without mine or the Third's approval, you understand?" He asked sternly.

Naruto flinched, seeing the Sharingan for the first time. _W-What's those eyes…? What's going on here?_ Naruto asked himself while he stared fearfully at Katori's creepy eyes.

"Um… Katori? What's up with your eyes?" Naruto asked nervously. "They're kind of freaking me out."

"Hey, don't change the subject! Now answer me Naruto. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" He asked seriously while accidently causing his eyes to transform into the Mangekyō Sharingan which scared Naruto to no symbol in his eye was weird. It looked like a large red wheel with eight curved bans around it inside a black background. Inside of it, it looked like a thick black circle with four blades around it. (Symbols that I find that I liked are that of a hurricane that I combined into one. One is that of a hurricane with eight outer rainbands while the other is a hurricane symbol used on weather maps, but with two overlapping each other.)

"Y-Yes, but… what's up with your eyes?" Naruto asked pointing at his eyes, ""One minute there are black, then red with black comas, and then they became some kind of weird shape."

Katori calmed himself, deactivating the Sharingan and smiled kindly at Naruto, "Well, for starters, it's called the Sharingan. The other form they took was my Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. I will tell you more about it later. Right now, I'm going to tell you about what really happened seven years when the Nine-Tails attacked Konoha."

Naruto nodded with interest and Katori continued, "You know the stories about how the Fourth Hokage defeated the Nine-Tails that night, right?"

"Yeah, I do. They all say that he used a forbidden technique that defeat it and save the village, at the cost of his own life," Naruto replied.

Katori smirked and nodded a little, "Yeah well… It is not totally true, I'm afraid."

"What'd you mean?" Naruto yelled in shock.

"True, he fought against the Nine-Tails. However, he could not defeat it because of who was controlling the Nine-Tails. That 'masked man' saw through all his moves and beat him at every turn," Katori replied looking away with anger on his face.

"What? Someone was controlling it?" Naruto yelled in surprise.

"Yes," Katori nodded as he turned his face back to Naruto, "The Fourth, told me this himself as I arrived on the scene before he died."

"By whom?" Naruto asked.

"The man who he believed might be Madara Uchiha," Katori said with venom in his voice.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, "Wait, if he really is the Founder of the Uchiha clan, then shouldn't he be… dead?"

Katori smirked and let out a laugh as ruffled his spiky hair.

"You catch on pretty quick, Naruto. And people call you the dead last," Katori said as he ruffled his hair. They both then burst out laughing.

"Hey, come on! …I'm not that stupid!" Naruto said between laughs.

When they both got their laughter under control, Katori continued, "True, but sometime you're just decent. Anyway, yes Naruto, Madara should be dead especially after he was defeated by the First Hokage at the Valley of the End. But, I know for a fact that _man_ wasn't truly him."

Naruto stared at Katori, confused, "Why is that?"

"It's because not only did Madara have the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, the final stage of the Sharingan, but before he truly died, he awakened the Rinnegan that he gained with Hashirama-nīchan's help, undoubtedly. I too gained the Rinnegan with his help, but that is also for another time. So continuing on, he can't be him since he didn't use any of them from what Minato told me before he died. On top of that, he was using abilities that I know Madara didn't possess," Katori explained before continuing. "Anyway, all the levels of the Sharingan grant the user the ability to control the Nine-Tails like a pet. Therefore, back to the story, as the Fourth fought the Nine-Tails, he realized that someone was controlling him. And after he tried everything he could to stop the tailed beast, he came up with one solution: to seal the Nine-Tails into a human body."

Naruto gasped and stared in shock, "W-What? H-He sealed it?"

Katori nodded saying, "Uh-hum. He sealed half of its chakra into an infant so he could use it. The technique he used was the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. It sacrifices the user's soul to the death god, Shinigami, so he/she can take the soul of the enemy and seal it away forever. He used this technique to capture the Nine-Tails' chakra and seal half of it into himself so no one can use it. He then used the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style to capture and seal the Nine-Tails into a newborn baby."

Naruto's eyes widen in astonishment, "Wow! But, wait, why did he seal half of its chakra into himself?"

Katori's face saddened, but he said, "It was because it was far too large and strong for him to seal the whole beast all by himself. So in order to weaken it, he sealed half its chakra within himself, so no one can use it."

"Well then, who did he seal the Nine-Tails into?" He asked.

Katori stared at Naruto seriously, "Into his own newborn son, which was you Naruto."

Naruto stood there, eyes widen in shock, and his gaze moved to the ground.

"He couldn't ask anyone else to offer their child to do it, so he chose you, his surviving heir," He said trying to him his father's choice.

"B-But… why me?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

Katori smiles understandingly at him and said, "He told me it was because he knew you could one day harness its power and take control of it. Your father believed that you could use it to fight the masked man if he ever attacks Konoha again and believe me, he will. He has faith in you and knows that you will use its power for good. And also he did it to protect you from dangerous enemies."

Naruto sniffles a bit as he wipes he is tears away, but nodded, as he understood his reasons.

Katori then became more serious, "And because the Uchiha clan is the only living people that can control and summon the Nine-Tails, the Konoha Council believes that the Uchiha was behind the Nine-Tails' attack, believing that the clan was hoping to take over the village using the Nine-Tails."

"What?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"The Third Hokage was the only one who stood up for the Uchiha, but his two advisors and a man named Danzō Shimura overruled him. The discrimination of the Uchiha clan began after that. The discrimination led to some bad blood within the clan. Then Konoha's suspicions eventually became fact. The Uchiha came together and started organizing a coup d'état. Fugaku, Sasuke's father, was the mastermind behind the whole plan. In addition, he had Itachi, Sasuke's older brother; join the ANBU to act as a spy. But little did they know, Itachi turned double agent and was secretly giving information to the village's High Command."

Naruto's eyes widen in shock and disbelief before asking, "Why would Itachi betray his own clan?"

Katori sighed before answering, "Someone who's never seen war, like yourself Naruto, may not be able to comprehend the answer. During the Third Great Shinobi World War, Itachi barely four years old, witnessed countless people slaughtered in cold blood. A four year is still too immature to turn war into experience… For a child, war is hell. The trauma turned Itachi into a boy who loathed war and strife, and only desired peace."

"And a man who worked tirelessly to keep his village safe and stable… A man who refused to let fetters and familial ties interfere with his love for the village. The Village High Command noted this, and used it against him. He assigned a top-secret mission. You know the phase "an eye for an eye?" To take on the Uchiha, you need the Sharingan," Katori explained.

Naruto stared forward, deep in thought for a moment, and then his eyes widened in realization.

Katori nodded with a frown, "Exactly right Naruto. His top-secret… was to wipe out the entire Uchiha clan. The emotion and inner turmoil he must have felt… It makes me cringe just thinking about it. Nevertheless, as terrified as he must have been, the time to make a decision closed in quickly. To raise his hands against his own relatives should have been unthinkable. However, if the clan of the Uchiha's caliber started a civil war, it would have shaken the not only foundations of Konoha, but the Fire Country itself. Moreover, that would have opened the door for other countries to invade. Unrest in Konoha would have been the trigger for the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. The Uchiha's selfish desire for power would have caused the deaths of countless innocent bystanders."

Naruto stared at the ground as he was taking in all of what Katori was telling him.

"If you were in Itachi's shoes, what would you have done?" Katori asked. Naruto said nothing and just stared at the ground.

"So Itachi then made his choice. He would close the curtain on his clan's history with his own two hands. He did not betray the clan because of a grudge; he simply had no alternative. The exclusion from the village's prosperous gains…the origins of their feud… No one can blame Itachi for making the decision he did, after having dealt with everything all by himself."

"Coincidentally, around the same time… _Madara _was looking to rekindle the flames of war. At this point, he had a grudge against Konoha and the Uchiha. However, Itachi found him out. He was the only one, besides me, to even sense his presence."

A question came into Naruto's head, causing him to snap his head up, "Wait! What do you mean by him holding a grudge against Konoha and the Uchiha?"

"Well if this guy really was _Madara_, then he would have a grudge against Konoha because they pick the Hashirama Senju over him as the First Hokage. In addition, he believed that he and his clan, the Senju clan, would slowly strip the Uchiha of their rights and power. He knew, as the Head of the Uchiha clan, that the only way to protect the clan was to stand up against Hashirama-nīchan. However, not a single person stood with him. They claimed he was trying to re-ignite the old flames of war, and turned their backs on him. That is why he has a grudge against the Uchiha. They came to despise him. Yet, all he ever wanted was to protect the clan. Furthermore…betrayed by everyone, he abandoned the village. Then things led up his defeat at the Valley of the End by the First Hokage."

Naruto just stared at the ground and listened, absorbing everything in.

"Now back to the story, Itachi sought him out and gave him an ultimatum. In exchange for helping him take revenge on the Uchiha clan, _Madara_ would agree not to make any moves against the village. He would help Itachi murder his relatives… Nevertheless, the Third Hokage simply refused to accept what was going on. He tried everything he could to convince the others that reconciliation with the Uchiha was the answer. Unfortunately, time ran out… and he failed. Now, we come to that night. It was all part of the mission. Slaughtering the whole clan, fleeing the village, living as a wanted criminal… Everything about the massacre was all planned out. Itachi completed his mission quickly and efficiently. Except for one tiny little detail: the one thing he failed to do…was to kill his little brother, Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

"Itachi pleaded with the Third to keep you safe from Danzō and the others. Before deserting the village with a threat to Danzō, "If you do anything to Sasuke, I'll tell everything there is to know about the village to every hostile nation in the world." He was worried about Sasuke more than himself or anything else. He even went to great lengths to keep him safe. So he begged the Third to ensure that he never learns the truth before he left."

"Well, that's about it. How are you feeling, Naruto?" Katori asked, hoping that the story did not take a big toll on him.

"I'm alright but, this a lot to take in," Naruto replied, feeling a little down.

Katori chuckled lightly and said, "Yeah, tell me about it. It is a lot to take in right now. So, what are you thinking?"

There was a long silent as Naruto was deep in thought. Soon, he stood up and gave the Fourth's face on the mountainside a thumbs up.

"There is no doubt in my mind. I will become the next Hokage and help redeem the Uchiha clan dattebayo! I will not let Tōchan down! I always stand behind what I say. That is my nindō!" Naruto proclaimed with a huge grin.

Katori stared in awe for a moment before smiling back.

"I have little doubt that you will be a great Hokage someday, Naruto," Katori said as walk up to Naruto and ruffled his hair, "…Dattebayo, hun? You truly are your mother's son."

Naruto looked up at him and asked, "Really?"

Katori nodded with a chuckle, "Yup! She had a childish verbal tic just like yours, so apparently she has passed it on to you."

Naruto stared at him with a blank look before grinning sheepishly at him with a chuckle. This caused Katori to grin back at him.

"So, what are we going to do now, Katori?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Katori brought a hand to his chin and started thinking.

"Hmm… Ah! I know! How about we see what you can do since you have to pass the Academy before you can become the Hokage, right?"

"Okay!" Naruto said with nod then beamed at him.

"Good, then let's head to the Third Training Ground, and see what you know already." Katori said with a smile.

"Okay! Wait...um, Katori? Can I call you Katori-sensei?" Naruto asked curiously.

Katori chuckled at the question, "Sure, if you want. I don't mind at all. However, before we go…"

He then turned towards the Ninja Academy with a smirk and shouted, "I know you're there, so you can come out now Hinata!"

There was a squeal of surprise from the left side of the Academy building. A young girl slowly came out from the side of the building and timidly walked over to the two. She has dark blue hair in a princess-cut style, with long strands framing each side of her face, and fair skin. She had lavender-gray tinted white eyes. She wore a pale yellow collared-jacket with a fire symbol on the left side of her chest and on her back over a sky blue T-shirt, and navy blue pants. Naruto recognized her right away as the sky, dark girl from his class.

"H-Hinata?" he asked with wide eyes.

"H-Hello N-Naruto-kun." she replied, playing with her fingers.

Katori turned to Naruto and asked jokingly, "So you know her, Naruto?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Well, a little, we're in the same class together in the Academy."

"I see..." He stated with smirk on his face before turning back to Hinata who blushes nervously under his gaze.

"So Hinata, do you remember who I am, right?" Katori asked with curiosity.

"Y-Yes, Katori-sama," she answered with a nervous nod and shy smile.

Naruto then looked at both Katori and Hinata in surprise and asked, "Wait! You two know each other?"

Katori smirks and explains, "Yes, we do. You were there too you know. You do not remember, do you? That time when you saved her from those bullies?"

This gets Naruto to think hard on this. However, Katori remember that day very well.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

Katori was walking down a street to see what has changed when a little girl with dark blue hair in a princess-cut style raced passed them. He saw the tears running down her face and knew she was crying. He chased after her to see her bum into a group of three slightly older kids and caused the kid with the ice cream cone to fall to the ground. Seeing that the ice cream was no good anyone they surround her.

"Hey you!" the kid with the red cap on his head yelled in anger.

"I-I'm sorry!" the young girl apologized but it was too late for that.

They then grabbed her roughly and took her into the wood near the Academy by the swing. Katori followed them closely and hid in a tree to make sure they did not do anything they would regret. They stood around her in a triangle formation and looked more closely at her. That is when they learned who she was.

"Hey…she's the Hyūga kid!" The brown hair boy with the red cap said in surprised.

"Yeah, she's got the eyes!" The taller spiky black haired boy said in agreement.

"She must be that Neji's cousin," the chubby boy with the bandana on his head said.

"She's probably cocky too," The boy with the red cap said with assumption.

"She thinks she's better than us because of her family and talent!" the chubby boy with the bandana on his head said with a sour look on his face.

Hinata lowered her head with a miserable look on her face and muttered quietly, "I-I'm not like that at all…"

She tried to walk away which surprised and angered the boys.

"Hey you!" The boy with the cap yelled grabbed her arm and pulling her back. She cried out in surprise and pain. They then surround her again with hands at their sides. Katori was not liking were this is going. Truthfully, he was nearly in a rage right now. He heard what the kids said and knew that was Hiashi's child. What has he been doing to her, he asked himself.

"Trying to run off without saying you're really sorry?" The chubby boy asked with shock and annoyance, "What a jerk!"

"Don't let her get away with that!" the taller kid yelled to his friend.

The kid with the red cap put his hand on her hand and shoved her to the ground. She let out a cry as she landed on her hands and knees. They all looked at her as if she was an arrogant brat.

"Hey, say you're sorry," the kid ordered the girl to do.

"Apologize nicely," the chubby kid ordered as well.

"Say you're sorry!" the tall kid yelled.

Hinata sat there silently for a moment and muttered weakly, "I'm sorry…"

"Not good enough! Say it like you mean it!" The kid with the cap yelled not getting a good apology.

"Apologize!" the chubby boy yelled as he put his hand on her head and forced it down a little.

Tears streamed out of her eyes and on to the ground as she cried, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Katori was shacking with absolute anger. He yelled to himself, 'How dare those brats treat such an innocent little girl to apologize for a dropped ice cream cone!' He had half the mind to go down there and beat those kids every inch of their lives. Just as he was about to, a boy with spiky, blonde hair appeared on the scene. He looked a little like a miniature Minato. That is when he realized that he was their son. He had grown up so much since he last saw him.

Naruto then called out, "Cut it out."

"Huh?" the boys asked as they turned around to see him. Hinata raised her head up to look at the boy who came to her rescue with confusion on her face.

"What do you want?" the kid with the cap yelled as they faced Naruto now taking the attention away from Hinata.

"Hey, he's that kid!" The chubby boy said to his friends, "That one who's always getting into trouble. The one everyone hates!"

"Oh, yeah… That guy," the tall one said in remembrance.

"That guy, hun?" the boy with the cap asked to his friends with a smirk on his face. He and his friends then burst out laughing only to be silenced by Naruto's yell.

"I'm not 'that guy!'" Naruto yelled in annoyance before introducing himself to them, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I am going to be the Hokage one day dattebayo. Remember that!"

"Hokage?" The kids asked in surprise and shock before making funny looks and bursting out laughing.

"Are you crazy?" the red-capped boy asked as if he was serious while still laughing.

"That's a bunch of baloney!" the chubby kid yelled through his laughter.

"What a stupid kid!" the tall kid yelled as he and his friends continued to laugh at Naruto.

Hinata stared at the boy as she thought back on when she saw a boy just like him running of after he proclaimed he would be Hokage and looked up at the Hokage Monument. Hinata then realized who this boy was with a silent gasp of realization. This was that boy her bodyguard told her to stay away from, but never answered why.

"There's no way an idiot like you can be one!" He yelled as he and his friends smirked as he punched him in the face.

Hinata gasped and flinched in shock and horror at what he just did. She then watched as the kid punched him once more in the face, which caused him to fall to the ground. The bullies stared down at him with triumph. Katori was going to intervene when he silently gasped as Naruto slowly got back up. Naruto wiped the blood from his mouth and grinned as if it was nothing.

"Heh!" Naruto snort through his grin.

"Want to fight?" the red-capped boy challenged as he and his friends were angered that he got back up.

Naruto smiled with confident as he accepted their challenge and said, "Better not regret this, guys!"

Naruto then formed the Ram seal and channeled chakra. This caused the boys to gasp in surprise and looked a little nervous.

"What seal is he weaving?" He asked his friends as he was not sure what is was. Katori had an idea on what technique he was using.

"Clone…" Naruto yelled as he showed what technique he was using.

"No way!" the bullies gasped at one with widened eyes.

"Technique!" Naruto finished as the area was clouded with smoke with a "poof." Out of the smoke came a comical and stupid excuse for a clone that wobbled around a bit.

The kids stared at the clone with a stupefied look as they blinked in confusion. Even Hinata and Katori looked at the clone in shock and dumfound. The clone then wobbled around and dropped to the ground in a heap. Katori sighed deeply at failed technique. The kids struggled to contain their laughter before bursting out laughing at the display.

"That was terrible… Don't make us laugh!" the chubby kid said as his red-capped friend held his stomach from laughing so hard. It was now that Naruto charged at him and tackled him much to the surprise of everyone.

"Caught you off guard! How's That?" Naruto yelled as he slammed the boy into the ground several times by his shirt. He then raised a fist up and yelled, "I will! I am absolutely going to become the Hokage! And I'll prove you wrong!"

He then started punching the kid for what he deserved. The woods were filled with sounds of punching flesh and grunts of pain. Hinata stared at Naruto with a saddened look at also held some admiration in them.

"Why you…" The chubby kid yelled as he and his friend pulled Naruto off their friend.

"Don't take us lightly!" The tall kid yelled as he and his chubby friend started punching Naruto repeatedly.

Katori was now sick and tired of staying back and leaped into attack. Hinata gasped in fright and looked away with her eyes closed as she stands watching Naruto being beaten an inch of his life. Then there was the sound of kicks hitting something and bodies landing on the ground hard. She looked back and gasped at she saw a man wearing a conical straw hat with small spike-like balls hanging down to cover his face and a long, white cloak with golden clouds painted on it with a chin-high collar standing in front of Naruto who was unconscious.

"If I were you, I would get out here you stupid little brats or I'll make you enter into a world of pain and misery!" The man yelled as he stared at them with hate-filled glowing Mangekyō Sharingan eyes. They trembled in fear that the sight of them. Then, a new sound called out into the woods along with the sound of running.

"Hinata-sama!"

Hinata gasped in surprise to see Kō Hyūga racing towards her with his Byakugan active. The kids slowly got up with worried looks on their faces with wines of fear.

"Run!" they cried as they took off in the opposite direction as Kō stopped at Hinata.

"Hinata-sama… Are you all right?" He asked as she stared up at him. He then gazed to his left as well as Hinata and saw Naruto unconscious with a few bruises on his face. Hinata looked at Naruto with sadness and concern.

"This boy…" Kō exclaimed in realization of who he was, which caused Katori to snap his head towards him, and glared at him with the look he gave Naruto. Kō then grabbed Hinata's hand and said, "Hinata-sama, come on."

Hinata looked at Kō with surprise and shock before she pleads as she turned to Naruto with a look of concern, "Wait… He came to my rescue…"

"You must not get involved with him," Kō stated, as Hinata looked back at him sad and confused.

"Let us go," Kō said as he started pulling her away much to her surprise and shock.

"B-But…" Hinata pleaded as she tried to stop him as she looked back at Naruto when a hand grips Kō's wrist, which caused her to gasp in surprise. They turned to see Katori holding tightly to Kō's wrist much to his surprised. He was in between Hinata and Kō as he glared at Kō who cannot see it from his lowered hat that hid his eyes.

"Let the girl stay if you wants to, you ungrateful bastard!" Katori growled as he forced Kō to release Hinata who then ran to Naruto's side. Kō tried to stop her, but Katori grabbed his arm tightly.

"Hinata-sama! Stay away from him! Let me go! She must not be near that boy!" He yelled as he tried to get free.

Katori finally just had enough of his nonsense and grabbed Kō by the scruff of his kimono before slamming him into a tree and staring at him at eye level.

"OH… AND WHY IS THAT! HUN? WHY IS IT SO IMPORTANT TO KEEP HER AWAY FROM NARUTO?" Katori roared in his face with glowing eyes. Kō who gasped as he now saw something that really shocked and terrified him. In both of the man's eyes was the legendary Rinnegan. He now realized who was holding him.

"N-No way! K-Katori-sama?" Kō stuttered in shock and disbelieve at who was in front of him before turning to Naruto with resent on his face, "B-Because she's the heir to the Hyūga clan. Katori-sama, it isn't good for someone of that importance to socialite with–"

"A jinchūriki?" Katori asked in a dangerously low growl as the temperature seem to drop sharply with some killing intent. The grip on Kō's kimono slowly tightened which made him gulp nervously.

Hinata looked over to the pair as Katori lowered his head as his shoulders started to shake with rage. Katori then glared viciously into Kō's eyes with new features. His teeth grew sharper and wicked looking and his nails were dark gray and clawed. The Rinnegan was now red in color, and the rings had three tomoes each in different patterns.

"Who do you think **you're TALKING TO?** **I HAVE BEEN ONE FAR LONGER THAN NARUTO HAS! DON"T YOU IDIOTS KNOW THAT WHAT YOU"RE DOING RIGHT NOW IS CREATING EXACTLY THE THING YOU ALL FEAR OF HIM BECOMING? A JINCHŪRIKI BEING MANIPULATED BY THE VERY TAILED BEAST THAT WOULD LIKE NOTHING MORE THAN TO SEE THIS PLACE REDUCED TO RUBBLE!**" Katori yelled with fury before he loosened his grip slightly and shoved him into the tree hard.

He then released him and calmed himself as he walked over to Naruto's unconscious form. Hinata stared at Katori in awe, shock, and confusion at what he said. He then stopped and looked over his shoulders at Kō with cold-as-steel eyes.

"You better hope that I can reverse this or else I can't guarantee that Konoha survive a great evil that should appear in the future!" Katori said in a low voice, returning his eyes to normal before looking away, "You all got lucky that Minato saved this village with his life, but that won't happen again. There is a terrible storm coming in the future and Naruto here is the only one that can help me stop it."

Kō stared in shock and realization that that _boy_ is the only one that can save Konoha and that Katori-sama was optimistic of him. He then bowed deeply and said, "Forgive me, Katori-sama. I, like some of Konoha, are just fearful of what he contains, what he could become, and what he might influence our children. However, if you watch over him, guide, and train him, then we may change our beliefs in Naruto."

Katori stopped in front of Naruto and looked over his shoulders with small smile. 'Maybe there are a few who might put their beliefs in Naruto after all,' he thought with in inward smirk.

"Well, I don't truly trust you yet Kō or the lot of you for that matter, but it's a start. And tell Hiashi that if he doesn't start being kinder to his daughter, then there's going to be hell to pay," Katori said with a hardened glare at the end. The one thing he hates the most is fathers that are way too harsh on children and don't encourage them.

Kō quickly bowed and said, "I will inform him immediately! Hinata-sama, it is time to go. Hiashi-sama is very worried about you."

"B-But…" Hinata pleaded as she looked back at Naruto when a hand lands on her should caused her to gasp and look up at Katori. He stared down at her with a gentle and warm smile before kneeling in front of her.

"It's ok Hinata, go home. I will look after him. Oh, and one more thing. If you want to know more about him, then talk to him and become his friend. And don't listen to what other people tell you otherwise, ok sweetie?" Katori asked with a happy and warm smile.

Hinata nodded happily and said, "Okay!"

Hinata looked back for a moment at Naruto as Kō walked her back home. Katori watched them disappear from site and looked over Naruto who seemed to be just a little bruised. He carefully picked him up and dropped him off at his apartment. He then leaved a note before leaving to meet Hiruzen to talk about what his group has been following throughout the Shinobi Countries.

* * *

><p>(End of Flashback)<p>

"Oh yeah, I remember now. But what happened after I was knocked out?" Naruto asked upon remembering the whole event.

"Well I chased off those bullies and Hinata's caretaker showed up. We fought a little over how he spoke of you before he took Hinata away," Katori told him with a little look of annoyance, "I then took you back to your apartment. I had to glare off some villages who were whispering about you on the way."

Naruto nodded with a little annoyance about the whispering villagers talking behind his back.

"Hinata, why were you hiding?" Naruto asked with a questioning look. Hinata's face turned beet red and she started playing with her index fingers.

Katori smiled at her adoringly, 'Awe, she has a little crush on this young man now. However, she is just too damn shy to tell him, so she stares at him from afar. Well maybe I can help bring this shy little turtle out of her shell.'

"U-um, I wanted t-to talk to you, N-Naruto-kun. But then, I s-saw you t-two talking, so…" Hinata said before trailing off, knowing she said too much.

"And you didn't what to disturb us and hid from view," Katori continued for her before said with slightly accusation. "You overheard everything we talked about, didn't you, Hinata?"

Hinata gulped nervously as she stared at his eyes and looked away. She knew she could not lie now that she is caught, so she decides to come clean.

"Y-Yes, K-Katori-sama," she said nervously before she started shaking in fear. "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to s-spy on you."

Katori smiled kindly with a gentle laugh and waved his hands at her to calm her down, "Hey now. Relax child. There is no need to apologize. I am glad that it was just you and not somebody else Hinata. Hey, you care to join us. We are on our way to Third Training Ground to do some training."

"Ah… Sure!" Hinata said happily.

"Well okay then, let's go."

As they walked away from the Ninja Academy building, Katori whispered into Naruto's ear, "I think someone likes you."

He lightly jerked his head towards Hinata and Naruto stares for a moment with light blush and asks quietly, "R-Really?

With a nod, Katori put his conical straw hat back on and they walked off towards the training ground.

As they walked through the streets towards the training grounds, Katori turned to Hinata.

"Hinata?" He asked quietly so Naruto cannot hear him.

"Yes?" She whispered back.

"You like Naruto, don't you?" Katori asked sincerely.

Hinata's face turned as red as a tomato.

"It's okay. You can tell me. I wouldn't tell Naruto. Its better he hears it from you. So please, tell me," He said, wanting to know.

Hinata turned head away, and nervously nodded her head caused her face to grow even darker, "Yes."

Katori chuckled quietly and said, "I knew it. And it's a good thing, too."

Hinata turned to Katori with a questioning look.

"He needs some love and affection. He was denied it for most of his childhood. I know you understand the pain that Naruto has went through. And it's nice to know that a girl as cute and beautiful as you has feelings for the village's jinchūriki who is also happens to be the son of the Fourth Hokage," Katori said with a amused grin.

Hinata stared at him in shock with a slight blush.

"A-Am I really c-cute and b-beautiful?" she asked in disbelief.

Katori smiles at her and said, "Well, of course you are. Your eyes are like shiny pearls, your hair is like a beautiful eggplant, and your face is like a cute little peach that you could just pinch. You also seem to be the only girl that's been chasing after Naruto, right?"

Hinata's face glowed into a deep cherry red at the compliments and nodded slowly at the last statement.

"And besides, you're pretty cute when you stutter like that," He said with a chuckle.

Hinata blushed even more at the statement and asked, "R-really?"

Katori nods with assurance and said, "Yeah, but you should break that habit. You don't have been so nervous around Naruto. He isn't going to hurt you for something you said. However, you should know that by now, right. Over the month that my shadow clone have been watching Naruto, you were always there and watching him from afar. Wherever you found him, you would follow him. He is a great inspiration for you, isn't he?"

Hinata smile lovingly with a light blush and nodded.

"In that case, you really should tell Naruto how you feel, Hinata. He will not reject you. You are probably the only girl who likes him. He really needs someone like you to care for him. Nevertheless, take your time. There is no pressure, okay?" Katori asked with a warm smile.

"Okay," She replied quietly with a happy smile and nodded.

Naruto turned to them and asked, "Hey! What are you two talking about over there?"

"Oh, it's nothing Naruto. We were just talking about some random stuff. Nothing important," Katori lied before starting forward.

Naruto looks at them questionably for a moment, which caused Hinata to blush lightly under his stare, which he then just shrugs his shoulder and stared in front of him.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

On the other side of the side, unknowingly heading towards them is none other than Sasuke Uchiha, wandering aimlessly around the village. He has black hair and onyx eyes. He has lightly colored skin. Like many other members of his clan, his hair hangs over both sides of his face to frame his cheeks roughly. Almost all girls consider him quite handsome near his age. Sasuke's clothing consisted of a black, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back, and white shorts.

He then spots Naruto and Hinata walking to together with a stranger wearing a straw hat with a white cloak with a golden cloud pattern on it. What interested him was that Naruto and Hinata were together and walking with a strange man.

As they passed, Sasuke noticed that the cloaked person had onyx eyes and black hair like his. The cloaked figure shot a glance at Sasuke and his eyes glowed bright red for a second, shocking Sasuke to the core. He stops and turned around towards them.

"Hey, hold it!"

They stopped and turned to Sasuke who walked over to them.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto asked with annoyance.

"I wasn't talking to you, so bud out dead-last," Sasuke replied turning towards to Katori, causing Naruto to growl with anger and Katori to narrow his eyes at his attitude.

"Hey! What did you call me, bastard?" Naruto yelled clutching his hands into fists.

"You heard me," Sasuke said moving his eyes towards him before turning them by to Katori. "Now, who're you?"

Enraged, Naruto tried to attack at him, but Katori caught him by his shirt's collar, which Naruto then struggled to get free.

"That's enough from both of you! Naruto, calm down! One of the rules on the battlefield is; you never rush into a fight head-on! It could lead to your death. If you ever want to become a shinobi or Hokage, then you better start acting like one," Katori said sternly, causing Naruto to flinch and stared at the ground, ashamed.

"Sorry Katori-sensei," Naruto said sadly, as he felt ashamed of himself. Katori released Naruto and stared back at Sasuke.

"So, you're Sasuke, hun? Naruto has told me a lot about you," Katori said with a smiled kindly, "I'm Katori Uchiha, nice to meet you."

Sasuke's eyes widened at this development.

"What? No! There's no way? Nīsan killed the whole Uchiha clan! There's no way that there are others still alive!" Sasuke exclaimed with shock and disbelief.

"Or so you thought," Katori said with smirk before his face saddened, "You see, I'm not part of the Uchiha clan anymore. In fact, I haven't been a part of the Uchiha clan since the day the Uchiha tried to kill me and someone precious to me years before any of your parents or your parents' parents were even born yet."

Everyone's eyes widen in shock. Then that would mean he would be as old as the First Hokage, but he looks so young, they all thought as one. They were also curious about who was precious to him that the Uchiha tried to kill.

"How can you be that old if you look so young Sensei?" Naruto asked in astonishment with Hinata bobbing her head in agreement.

"I will save that discussion for later Naruto," Katori stated before looking to the others "Now then, any more questions?"

"Why would they want to kill you," Sasuke asked shocked that his clan would do such a thing.

Katori gave a heavy sigh and stared at him depressed, "Well for now, I will only tell you this; they believed I was a threat to the clan because of my beliefs, my friendship with someone from our rival clan, and that I was getting too strong for them to control. Therefore, in order get rid of me, they tried to kill my little sister and me. They killed my little sister, but failed to kill me and I fled afterwards. I then eliminated all traces of our existence and existed in secret until after the Founding of Konoha."

They were all shock and surprised by this, even Naruto. Sasuke couldn't believe that his clan would just kill someone for those reasons alone.

"Anyway, we were on our way to do some training. Would you like to join us Sasuke?" Katori asked.

Sasuke shrugged and said, "Sure, I got nothing else to do."

"Great, let's go," Katori replied.

With that, Naruto, Hinata, and Katori continued towards the training grounds with Sasuke in toe. Unknown to any of them, a certain silver haired jōnin was shadowing them.

* * *

><p>(Third Training Ground)<p>

Soon Katori, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata arrive to the training field. Katori takes off his hat, and does a few stretches before he turns and faces them and speaks, "Ok, now show me what you can do."

"Right!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata said in unison.

They all performed the Transformation Technique and Body Replacement Technique without any problems. However, on the Clone Technique, Naruto was having some problems. He can only create one clone and it was pale and deformed. He saw the mistake which was he only did one of the required hand seals, the Tiger seal. He showed him the correct hand seals to perform it: Ram, Snake, and Tiger. Still he could only produce a one to two if he was lucky.

They then moved on to throwing shuriken with pinpoint accuracy. Sasuke hit his mark perfectly, Hinata was above average, but Naruto only got one out of eight shuriken to hit the tree. The rest went all over the place, including one that Katori had to duck under to prevent from being impale in the forehead. Sasuke then perform the Great Fireball Technique, which greatly impressed Katori's outlook on the boy.

"Ok, that's enough. I have all I need to know. Come here please," Katori called out after Sasuke performed the fire technique.

The trio stopped and stood in front of him.

Katori turned to Naruto, "Naruto, you seem to be bad at Chakra Control, lack of knowledge on how to perform some techniques, and how to throw your weapons accurately. However, that problem can be fixed Naruto. I have certain someone that can help you with them."

Naruto was a little depressed but nodded with a smile.

Katori then turned to Hinata, "Hinata, you did fairly well. You did pretty well at everything. But, I believe you're trouble perfecting your Gentle Fist style and fighting to the best of your ability, correct?"

She lowered her face, closed her eye, and nodded sadly. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Hey now, no crying, you heard me? I have certain someone who can help you with that. Ok Hinata?" He said which she calmed down and perked up.

Katori turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke, you did excellent for someone your age. You do not seem to have any problems. However, it'll probably do you and Hinata some good if you do some Chakra Control Exercises. Later, I'll teach you a few advanced Fire Release Techniques."

Katori then turned to the tree to the left and whistled. Suddenly, two cloaked figures, like Katori, appeared and came over to the group.

"Naruto, this person will help you with your Chakra Control and later the Clone and Shuriken Techniques," Katori said pointing to the person on the left, "Sasuke. You and Hinata will also work with him on Chakra Control.

"Hinata, this person with help you with your Gentle Fist," Katori said pointing to the person on right.

"It's nice to meet you in person, Naruto," The first figure said as he took off his hat, "Katori told me so much about you."

"It's been a long time, Hinata," The second figure said as she took off her hat, "I missed you so much."

The jōnin in hiding gasped in shock and disbelief at what he was witnessing. 'It cannot be,' the jōnin thought in shock as he stared at the figures in front of him.

Hinata gasped in shock and disbelief of who is in front of her. The person in front of her is supposed to be died. This caught Naruto's attention.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I-It... It cannot be. Y-You are…!" Hinata gasped with tears running down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi, how do you like my reboot of this story so far?**

**As most of you or all of you have already known for my notes from my previous version, I have decided to have the story to go at a slower pace. It seems better to have Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke's training go a little slower, especially the Tree Climbing Exercise.**

**I also changed some of the characters that will be resurrected in the story. Some of the characters I wanted to bring back or stop later from dying have been brought by in the Naruto canon. Therefore, I decided to bring by a few that have not been brought back yet or at all.**

**The original idea of this story came to me when I was in Commons in High School wondering what if there was another organization like Akatsuki out there. Instead of working for world domination, they worked for world peace.**

**I posted a poll on my home page on which people I should revive besides Naruto's mother, Kushina like what many people have been doing in their stories. Later, I will post a poll on what creature should the new Ten-Tails be? I ask that you if you can please stop by from time to time and vote. The results will help me shape the rebooted story to the likings to which that you can enjoy reading and waiting for the next chapter.**

**Also, please send me reviews of whether you liked it or not if you can. It will really help me a lot to know what you think of my story and how and if I can improve upon it. So, until next time, JA NE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns it. However, I do own the original characters in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: New Surprising Visitors and Katori's Secret Revealed!<strong>

* * *

><p>"I-It... It cannot be. Y-You are…!" Hinata gasped with tears running down her face.<p>

The person in front of Naruto was a man who was about fifteen-sixteen. He had short, unkempt, jet-black hair, a relatively broad nose, and well-defined eyelashes that were turned upwards at each end. He wore the standard attire of the Uchiha clan, which includes a high-collared, dark-colored outfit along with a tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. He wore a Konoha forehead projector that he wore on his forehead as well.

The person in front of Hinata was a woman who was in her mid thirties. She was like an older carbon copy of Hinata. She had long dark blue hair she grew to waist-length, fair skin, and pupil-less white eyes with lavender tint like Hinata's eyes. Like the men next to her, she wore a Konoha forehead projector as well. They stared at Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata with a friendly expression. Katori smiled at Hinata who has a shocked face that started turning to one as if she was about to cry.

"Yes Hinata. She's your late mother," Katori said turning to the two figures. "Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata the two people in front of you are none other than Shisui Uchiha and Hanako Hyūga."

Sasuke widened his eyes when heard Katori say that this man was Shisui, the man Itachi killed to gain the Mangekyō Sharingan. Hinata stared at her mother in shock with tears running down her face. Hanako stared back at Hinata with a tearful smile.

"K-Kāsan?" Hinata asked with tears in his eyes.

"Yes Hinata," Hanako said with happiness to see her daughter again. "It's me. I'm back."

"KĀSAN!" Hinata raced towards Hanako and hugged her when she dropped to her knees to hug her daughter, and cried in her chest.

"I missed you so much Kāsan," she cried tears streaming down her face.

"I know Hinata. I missed you too," she said soothingly and she rubs her daughter's head. "It is okay now Hinata. I am here and I'm not leaving again anytime soon."

Everyone smiled at the two adoringly at the heartwarming scene, although Naruto and Sasuke were a like jealous she got her mother back. When things started settling down, Hinata turned to Katori with a face full of questions as well as Sasuke.

"B-but Katori-sensei, how can that be? Kāsan died five years ago. How can she still be alive?" Hinata asked in confusion mixed in with happiness.

"Yeah! How is Shisui still alive? Itachi told me he killed him to gain the Mangekyō Sharingan!" Sasuke exclaimed in complete shock.

Katori smiled with a chuckle and replied, "Yes Hinata, Sasuke. Hanako did die five years ago as Shisui has also died months ago, but I brought them back to life with a forbidden technique of my own creation. We'll leave it at that for now."

"Eh? Wait! Do not stop! What do you mean? What technique, sensei?" Naruto asked confused.

"Katori-sama?" a voice called out startling Naruto and Hinata while Katori, Shisui, and Hanako stared at the intruder from the corner of their eyes with a stern look.

They all turned to see a jōnin on their right, staring at them with a stern look. He has tall and spiky silver hair and a blue cloth mask that conceals the lower half of his face. His right eye was black while his left had his forehead projector over it as if he lost it in battle.

"Well, well–what do you know? If it isn't Kakashi Hatake aka Copy Ninja Kakashi and Kakashi of the Sharingan. You sure had grown up a bit since I last saw you, Kakashi," Katori said with a smile. Naruto stared at Kakashi for a moment then turned to Katori.

"Yes, I have Katori. It's good to see you," Kakashi said as he approached the group.

"Likewise Kakashi." Katori replied with a nod.

"Who is this guy, Katori-sensei?" Naruto asked pointing at Kakashi. "You seem to know him."

Katori who was looking at Kakashi replied, "Actually yes, I do. Kakashi was a part time student of mine. He is currently a jōnin, a former member of Konoha's Anbu, and happens to be a former student of your father, Naruto. He is well known as the Copy Ninja and Kakashi of the Sharingan because with his Sharingan eye, he was able to copy over a thousand techniques."

Naruto and Sasuke gasped in shock and surprise and looked at Kakashi before Sasuke quickly looked at Naruto upon hearing he was the Fourth's son.

"Wait, why does this Kakashi guy have the Sharingan? And what is the Sharingan, Katori-sensei?" Naruto asked looking at Kakashi then back at Katori. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a questionable look then turned to Katori.

Katori turned to Naruto with a smile, "Well, I guess I'll have to tell you since you're so interested in it."

Katori closes his eyes and sighed then stared at Kakashi as he said, "The Sharingan is a kekkei genkai, which appears in the members of the Uchiha clan. The user of this visual technique or dōjutsu gains four abilities. The Sharingan is one of the Three Great Dōjutsu including, the Sharingan, the Byakugan, and the Rinnegan which is the most powerful of them all. Some people believe that the Sharingan was somehow derived from the Hyūga clan's Byakugan, but it didn't. It derived from the woman who possessed all three Dōjutsu, Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. They would later be passed down though her son, Hagoromo, the Six Paths Sage, who inherited the Rinnegan, then Indra, the Sage's eldest son and the ancestor of the Uchiha clan who inherited the Sharingan, and the ancestor of the Hyūga clan who inherited the Byakugan, presumably from one of the Sage's descendants."

"The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the flow of chakra. The Sharingan itself gives color to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. The Sharingan can tell if a person is under a Genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular."

"The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognize Genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. This also allows the user to notice subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements. As the Sharingan evolves, gaining more tomoe seals, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user. Even though the user may be able to see an attack or know it is coming, they may not have time to react."

"The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to memorize any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other kekkei genkai techniques. The user can memorize Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu with perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as his own, or even modify them to create his own new techniques. In order to reproduce a copied technique, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them. In addition to physical skill and kekkei genkai techniques, the Sharingan cannot reproduce technique dependent on other factors, such as summons that the user has not signed a contract with."

"The Sharingan's final ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through simple eye contact. When used in conjunction with the other aspects of the Sharingan, this allows the user to mimic every move their opponents make even before they do, making it appear as if the user can "see the future." More advanced Sharingan users can take the hypnosis ability even further by tricking or even trapping their opponent within an illusion. The potency of the Sharingan's illusion is dependent on the user's knowledge and skill with implementing Genjutsu."

"Although the Sharingan consumes the user's chakra while active, the amount of chakra that the user must exert is so insignificant that they can keep it active constantly. However, when a Sharingan is transplanted to a non-Uchiha, the chakra drain is significant, leading them to cover it up when not in use."

"The Sharingan's power, however, is both a blessing and a curse. The moment that an Uchiha comes to know a powerful emotion towards someone, such as love and friendship, a stressful or emotional condition brought out from losing that precious person causes the brain to release a special form of chakra that affects the optic nerves while transforming the eyes into Sharingan. After its initial activation, the Sharingan may be used freely, although it is possible for an Uchiha to lose memory of such an event and not reactivate it until through willpower years later. When the Sharingan is first activated by a user, it has a different number of tomoe around the central pupil, varying between users."

"The wielder of the Sharingan, through continued use and training, changes its form further, which involves the eye maturing fully until it has three tomoe. As the Sharingan develops, the user gains heightened abilities through the heightened ocular sense. True to its name, the Sharingan and its derived forms have shown the ability to spin. The only level above the fully matured three tomoe Sharingan is the Mangekyō Sharingan, which is gained by the emotional stress stemming from the loss of someone close to the user. However, when a person awakens their Mangekyō Sharingan without a fully matured Sharingan, their Sharingan will automatically fully mature while developing into a Mangekyō Sharingan."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata stared at Katori in awe.

"W-Wow! That's awesome!" Naruto and Hinata said in unison.

Sasuke stared at Katori while thinking 'Well, I am not too surprise he knows about the Sharingan since he is an Uchiha himself, but he knows more about it then I did. Maybe I can ask him for help later.'

"You're such a show off Katori-sama," Kakashi muttered as he stared at Katori with smirk. 'Same old Katori-sama, he knows a lot about the shinobi world. That is another reason he is given the name, God of Shinobi.'

"But, I'll tell you more about the Mangekyō Sharingan later Naruto," Katori said as stared at Naruto then turned to Kakashi.

"But Katori-sensei, why does he have the Sharingan ttebayo?" Naruto asked looking back at Kakashi.

Forget to mention it, Katori turned to back to Naruto and said, "Oh right! As I already mentioned Naruto, the Sharingan needs to be activated by the user himself or herself under a difficult, emotional stress. After its first appearance, the user can use the Sharingan any time he or she pleases. It is also possible to transplant Sharingan eyes from one person to another. Kakashi Hatake, who lost his left eye in battle, received his Sharingan from his dying comrade, Obito Uchiha during the Third Great Shinobi World War."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata's eyes widen in shock before turning to Kakashi then back to Katori.

Turning to Kakashi, he continued, "His other comrade, Rin Nohara who was a medical-nin took Obito's left eye out and implanted it into Kakashi's left eye. In addition, because of this, Kakashi's Sharingan cannot turn off, and as using, the Sharingan requires much more chakra from him than it does from an Uchiha clan member; he usually covers it with his headband to conserve chakra. Also, Kakashi needs to rest for a longer period of time after using his Sharingan extensively in battle."

"How did keep all that information in that head of yours?" Kakashi asked suspiciously, as he smirked at Katori.

"I have my ways. So, what are you doing here, Kakashi? We're about to do some special training," Katori said getting a little serious.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this, "Special training? What kind of special training?"

Katori smirked and said, "I'm just improving the kids' abilities. Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata have unique potential. If they can master it, they both could be a force to be receded with," This caused Naruto and Hinata stare at Katori in shock.

"R-Really? We have unique potentials?" They asked in unison.

Katori turned to them and nodded, "Um-hum. Now, if you will excuse us, we have to get back to training."

Katori turned away from the newcomer, only to stop when Kakashi said, "Hold it! I got some questions to ask you."

Katori stared at Kakashi from the corner of his eye.

"And they would be?" He asked.

"What brings you and the _others_ back to the village? And why did you bring Hanako and Shisui back to life?"

Katori smirked, closing his eyes, and turning away saying, "Well, you persistent and straight to the point as always, aren't you Kakashi? Well, for the second question, I have my reasons. However, for the first one, I am here with a few others including Hanako to see Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata who I have not seen since the day he was born. Moreover, _his father_ entrusted Jiraiya who is away right now and me to look after Naruto and help train him. And yes Kakashi, Naruto knows who his father is."

Kakashi's eyes widened a little more as he knew whom he was regarding too.

He then turned to Hinata and Sasuke.

"Then, why are Hinata Hyūga and Sasuke Uchiha with you?" Kakashi asked as he looked back at Katori.

"Because she heard our conversation and I thought she might want to train with us since I saw how Hiashi treats her, though he does care for her and thought Hanako would help her become strong to prove herself to her father. Besides, I thought Hinata would like to her mother again."

Hinata stared at him awe-struck.

"Really? You wanted to help me get stronger?" she asked with tears of joy.

"Yeah, I wouldn't ever lie to you," Katori said turning to her and smiling at her, padding her head.

"As for Sasuke, well, let's just say that he's like me in many ways than one. We met him on the way here and had a little chat. Then, I invited him to train with us," Katori explained and looked at Sasuke who understood what he meant more than Kakashi did.

He then turned back to Kakashi, "Anymore questions you want to ask?"

"Yeah, I do. What is with the cloaks that you guys are wearing?" Kakashi asked raising his right eyebrow.

Katori smirked and closed his eyes, "It's our organization's wardrobe."

Kakashi released the hug and wiped the tears away before he asked, "Is there a chance I can meet the "others" you brought with you?"

Katori smirked, closing his eyes.

"Well then, since you want to meet the other members I brought with me so bad, I'll just call them over. There is someone I'd like for you to meet too, Naruto, Sasuke," Katori said caringly to Naruto before forming a hand signal and snapping it forward.

Four more cloaked figures appeared and approached the group. Katori put his hand on the back of one of them and turned to everyone.

"I would like you all to meet my wife who happens to be…" He said before the figure took of her hat.

The person was a woman in her mid thirties. She had back-length long black hair with a blue tint and onyx eyes. She had cream-colored skin. Kakashi and Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and disbelief, as they knew that person was immediately.

"… Mikoto Uchiha, your mother Sasuke. I revived her after Itachi killed her along with the rest of the clan, so people would believe she is dead. She may not have been innocent in the whole Uchiha _ordeal_, but I was willing to give her a second chance. She could join Tengoku and live as well as see her youngest son again. On the other hand, she could die with the rest of the Uchiha clan by her eldest son. She's too kind of a person to just die like that. She is so much of my own mother," Katori explained with a face full of guilt as Sasuke's eyes widened at not only her being alive but that Katori was his new father-in-law.

Sasuke then glared at Katori and yelled in anger, "If she had been alive all this time, then WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING HER BACK TO KONOHA?"

Turning to Sasuke, Katori apologized in a soft tone, "I'm sorry Sasuke, but I didn't have a choice. If you believed she was dead, then the whole village would. I had to protect her, just in case someone was to come after her."

Mikoto stared at Sasuke with a happy smile and tears in her eyes, "Please Sasuke, he was only doing what he could. Don't be angry at him. I'm the one who should apologize for putting you in the situation."

"K-Kāsan…?" Sasuke asked with tears in his eyes.

"…Sasuke," Mikoto cried with happiness to see her son again

Sasuke raced towards Mikoto and hugged her when she bent down to hug him, and cried in her chest.

"Kāsan! I missed you so much!" he cried tears streaming down his face.

"It's okay Sasuke. I'm here now." She said soothingly and she rubs her son's head.

Everyone smiles at the two adoringly at the heartwarming scene of him or her. Katori then put his hand on the back of other cloaked figure and turns to Naruto.

"Naruto, I want you to meet someone who wanted to see you for a very long time," He turns to the person as she removed her hat.

The person was a beautiful woman in her late twenties. Her skin was fair and her eyes were violet. She had a slender but highly feminine build, which Naruto seem to admire. She had long, crimson hair that reached down to her calves with strands that framed both sides of her face that parted to the left of her head with a hair clip. Oh her forehead, she wore a Konoha forehead projector. She stared at Naruto with affectionate, happy smile.

"This is your mother Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki. She was dying because of some "complications" that we'll explain to you later, but luckily, I was able to save her so she can be the mother she wanted to be and the one you always wanted."

Naruto stared at her in shock and disbelief.

"K-Kāchan…?" He asked with his lip quivering.

"Yes Naruto. It's me son," She replied with nod before she smiled gently at him, "I wanted to see you again for so long."

Naruto then dashes forward towards his mother. Kushina drops to her knees, allows Naruto to bury himself into her shoulder, and starts to sob. Kushina wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"I've wanted… I've wanted to meet you for so long ttebayo…Kāchan!" Naruto said between sobs.

"Ttebayo, huh? …You really are my child," She said with a smile, closed her eyes, and continued to rub his back, "It is ok. I am here now Naruto. I'm won't leave your side ever again."

Hinata stared at them with tears of joy and an affectionate smile with her mother behind her with a hand on her shoulder. She is happy for him that his mother was still alive and hers as well. Katori smiles at the pair for a minute then walks over to Kakashi with the remaining two cloak figures.

"Kakashi, I want for you to say "hi" to an old friend of yours," Katori said moving his hands to the cloaked figure as them removed her hat. Kakashi's eyes widen in shock and disbelief and his mouth gasped open under his mask.

"It's been a long time Kakashi. I missed you so much," The woman said with a smile. She was in her early twenties. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin was light tan. She had two violet rectangular marks on both side of her cheeks.

"It-It can't be…" Kakashi gasped in shock and disbelief.

Katori smiled and said, "Yes Kakashi. It is your other teammate, Rin. I bought her back to live on that day she was killed… by you. I was lucky enough to be in the area when it happened, so I revived her and left a clone corpse in her place. Thankfully, the Three-Tails was no longer in her when I did."

"R-Rin…" Kakashi said in total shock as his eyes started to full with tears. He stood there for a few minutes before he brought her into a hug.

"I'm sorry about what I did, Rin! Please forgive me!" Kakashi cried with his head on her shoulder. She smiled gently and returned the hug.

"It is okay, Kakashi. I am the one who should be sorry. I had to have you kill me to save the village," Rin said with a genuine smile.

Kakashi released her and wiped away the tears in his eyes

"Thanks Rin," Kakashi replied before he then realized something he now wanted to ask Katori.

"Katori-sama, if you were able to bring back Rin, why haven't you brought back Obito?" Kakashi asked with confusion and wonder. Katori's face darkened at this question as he looked to the ground for a second before looking back at him with a stern face.

"Well that's the thing, Kakashi! That has been troubling me since the day he died. I have tried to bring him back since then, but nothing worked. I recently discovered the reason why I can't."

Kakashi looked at him cautiously before asking, "W-What is it?"

Katori looked him dead in the eye and said, "I have come to realize that the only way my technique won't work is because… he is not dead. He's still alive."

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock and disbelief, "N-No way. That's not possible."

"No, its true Kakashi," Rin said with a sad frown, "It's the logical explanation for his resurrection being impossible."

"I believe he may have fallen into a cavern underneath him before he was crushed. And since he has returned to Konoha and with what Minato and Kushina told me about what happened the night of the Nine-Tails rampaged in Konoha, it's possible he's become a missing-nin and was involved in incident and/or with the one responsible."

"What do you mean?"

"A masked man was behind the Nine-Tails Attack on Konoha. It can only be Obito or some other Uchiha he's working with and are following the Legacy of Madara Uchiha."

Kakashi was in shock about what he just been told, "What? It can't be!"

Katori sighed and cleared his throat.

"Now anyway, we are getting off track here. We can talk about that later. Now, does anyone have any more questions they what to ask?"

"Katori-sensei, you saved my mom, but why didn't you bring Tōchan back?" Naruto asked as he stood up with Kushina who put an arm around his shoulder.

Katori's face saddened when Naruto asked that question. He then kneeled in front of him, put a hand on his left shoulder, and replied, "I'm sorry Naruto, but that is something I cannot do. You see, my technique, the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique requires the soul of the person to return to the body of the deceased and your father gave his soul to the Shinigami when he preformed the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, so I could not bring him back to life. If there was a way to bring him back, and believe me when I say, I would bring him back in a heartbeat. I even volunteered to seal the Nine-Tails into you myself. Nevertheless, Minato told me it was better this way and that he was willing to die for you Naruto. That was his role as your father. He was glad that I was able to save your mother, so that you had at least one parent to raise you."

Naruto's eyes turned sad with a few tears in them, but nodded, as he understood why. Katori nodded and stood back up.

Sasuke was confused on what they are talking about, so decide to speak up, "What are you guys talking about? Who was Naruto's father? And what's this about the Nine-Tails?"

Katori sighed and stared at Sasuke seriously, "Sasuke, what I'm about to said here should not be repeated to anyone else with mine or Naruto approval, you understand?"

"Of course, if it is that important," Sasuke replied with a small shrug.

Katori smiled and nodded, "Good. Now, you know the stories about how the Fourth defeated the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox that night, right?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, the Fourth sacrificed his own life to destroy the Nine-Tails with a Kinjutsu."

Katori smirked, "Well, part of what you said is true. However, the Fourth did not kill the Nine-Tails. Only the Uchiha, the First Hokage, and I could stop and bring the Nine-Tails to heel. What the Fourth did was he sacrificed his life to seal the tailed beast into a newborn baby."

"So, who was the newborn that the Fourth sealed the Nine-Tails into?" Sasuke asked, as he could not belief what he was hearing.

"He sealed it into his Legacy, his son, which happens to be Naruto Uzumaki. People who have one of the nine-tailed beasts sealed inside of them are called jinchūriki, which means "Power of Human Sacrifice." All of the Ninja Villages treated their hosts equally the same. They shun and fear them as the tailed beast themselves," Katori replied pointing at Naruto.

Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock then back to Katori, "Why the hell did the Fourth choose his own son to be the host of the Nine-Tails!"

"Sasuke/Sasuke-kun?" Naruto and Hinata gasped.

Katori looked at him with a smile, "Because he believes that Naruto is the only one who could use its power to the fullest."

Katori then looked away and said, "And Naruto will need it if he even hopes to defeat this 'masked' Madara Uchiha."

"Madara Uchiha? Who is he? I've never heard of him before," Sasuke asked as he stumped by that name.

Katori turned to him and said with hatred, "The founder of the Uchiha clan here in Konoha. Although, he should be dead, he is either still alive or dead with someone else carrying on his name. Seven years ago, he released the Nine-Tails from Kushina here, its previous jinchūriki, took control of it with the Sharingan's powerful Genjutsu, and used it to try to destroy Konoha. In addition, he helped your older brother massacre the Uchiha clan that night."

Sasuke gasped in horror, which quickly turned to anger, "What!"

Katori lowered his head and stared at Naruto, "I'm sorry Naruto. However, you at least have your mother now. Now she and I along with Jiraiya will be looking after you for now on. Hopefully now, the villagers will not shun you as much, like they used to."

Katori balls his hands into fists which started shaking as his face saddens.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto. I knew that you would be hated by everyone and be feared for what you contain. However, you had to see for yourself what life is like for jinchūriki and see the way that people treat the tailed beasts and us. It helps make you stronger if you see the light of it," Katori said looking with apologetic face.

"Wait... What did you mean by 'us' sensei?" Naruto asked in confusion and was nervous about the answer.

Everyone except Hanako, Mikoto, Kushina, and Rin stared at Katori in shock when they realized what he meant.

"Sensei, you're a jinchūriki, too?" Naruto asked with shock written all over his face.

Katori smiled sadly as he knew Naruto would catch on quick and nodded his head sadly, "Yes, unfortunately."

"W-What tailed beast was sealed inside you?" Naruto asked in shock and awe as well as Sasuke and Hinata.

Katori turned to Naruto and smiled kindly, "The newest and most powerful tailed beast in the world and is thought to exist only in legend. It is called the Ten-Tailed Giant Dragon or as I named it Inari."

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke gasped in shock and disbelief.

"What, how can that be? There is something even more powerful than the Nine-Tails!" Sasuke said still not believe what he just heard.

Katori's eyes saddened at that point, "Well, the truth is that it isn't original Ten-Tails which was the fusion of all the other tailed beasts. It was a new Ten-Tails accidently created with the help of the Nine-Tails and myself over eighty years ago."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata gasped, their eyes widen in shock. This is something they couldn't even begin to wrap their minds around.

"It's a very respectful, wise, and proud creature just as much as I am. There are times it can be a bit of a smartass and a real badass when it wants to, but it's passive towards humans for the most part. All in all, it a good sort once you get to know it. It used to by wild and extremely dangerous back in my early years then fueled with hatred, but I gained control of its chakra and now we're inseparable friends. The only time it came into being in the world was during the Era of the Warring States, a time where hundreds of individual shinobi clans fought in constant, bitter warfare."

Katori then sat down, crossed his legs, and began telling them his history, "It was eighty years ago, during the Era of the Warring States. I was seven at the time when the Uchiha clan and Senju clan were in a heated battle when their fighting irritated the Nine-Tails causing the fox to go on a rampage. The Senju wisely retreated while the Uchiha tried to quell or if possible, control it so they could use it to destroy their enemies. However, no one at the time was strong enough to control it at all. They tried everything they could, but the Nine-Tails was just too strong."

"When they finally decided to fall back, it chased after them and then rampaged through our clan's village. When they realized it was following them, they told everyone to evacuate but it was too late. It started ripping about the village. Many people died as they tried to either fight it or escape the Nine-Tails' wrath. My family and I were fleeing with many others when it launched a ball of pure condensed chakra at the group. Some of us died in the blast including my mother while the rest of us were injured. We got back and tried to escape, but my younger sister, Yumiko who was five at the time refused to leave our dead mother's side."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata's eyes widened in surprise and saddened too.

"What? You had a little sister, Katori-sensei?" Hinata asked with interest as she has one of her own.

Katori smiled sadly, as he reminisced and nodded, "Yes, I did Hinata. She was beautiful, smart, strong, and kind. She looks like spitting image of an older you Hinata, but with small differences and with the personality of Naruto's mother." He said causing Kushina to scratch the back of her head like the way Naruto does when he is embarrassed.

"Really?" she gasped speechless.

Katori smiled and nodded, "Yes. I also had an older sister and two older brothers, but they died during the war. I don't remember that much about them. Anyway, back to my story. My father and I were trying to get her to move, but when the Nine-Tails appeared on top of us, Yumiko and I froze in panic. Our father tried to attack it with a Fire Release Technique but it just knocked him away with one of its tails. It then roared and threw its left clawed hands at us. Yumiko screamed in panic and closed her eyes as she waited for death to come. On impulse, I jumped in front of her and stopped its hand with all my strength enhanced with chakra. She opened her eyes when death never come and saw me enveloped in blue chakra, holding its tail. I then threw the hand off us, surprising the Nine-Tails itself. I then glared at it with my newly awaken Sharingan with two tomoes each."

"The Nine-Tails laughed at me before grabbing me with the same hand and bringing me to its face. It asked me if I really think I could stop it and try to control its power. As I tried to struggle free, I told him yes or die trying and called it a stupid giant plush toy. Infuriated at the nickname, it pumped its tainted red chakra into my body, hoping to give me a very painful death. I screamed in absolute agony from the unimaginable and excruciating pain because the tailed beast's chakra is very dense and potent and is toxic to most humans. Only descendants of the Six Paths Sage and jinchūriki can tolerate or harness their chakra. My skin was starting to burn off bit by bit. That was when Yumiko leaped at the Nine-Tails who was laughing at my pain with her newly awaken Sharingan with one tomoe each, yelling at it to release me. She then punched it in the face, which surprised it. She was then swatted away by its free hand and crashed into the wall of a house. That made me angry and hatred towards it grew. Then, something happened that the Nine-Tails never predicted. My chakra and hatred started to absorb and merge with the chakra it was sending in to me along with chakra coming from another source, creating a new chakra inside me."

"When that happened, I let out a high-pinch scream that you can hear for miles. It turned into a silent scream as I was engulfed by the red chakra cloak. My body then fell limp as the red chakra cloak formed into a large squared chakra head that had two long horns pointing backwards on its head before the body of a beast came out of my cloak. It then made a terrifying roar and punched the tailed beast in the face who released me before rolling across the landscape for a hundred miles. Yumiko who saw me fall and cried out my name. Tōsan who had somewhat recovered from his injuries caught me before I hit the ground. "

"The beast was the same height of the Nine-Tails. It appeared to be what looked like a dark green dragon with red eyes, but like with the Nine-Tails, it possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. Its eyes had four concentric circles, with six tomoe in two of the three circles and had nine tails itself. It had two, small thin horns at the ends of its brow crests, one on each side of its head, sticking out from the back of the skull, small spikes running down each side of the back end of its jaw. Its hands had bird of prey-like talons on them. On its back were two long bird-like wings joined at the shoulder blades. And thus, Inari was born. It would be later being known as the Ten-Tailed Giant Dragon (Picture the Bull Tyrannosaurus from The Lost World: Jurassic Park, but with the torso of a human, short horns, bird wings, long human-like arms with clawed hands, and ten tails.) It and the Nine-Tails both then fought for a long and intense battle, but Inari in the end was able to outclass and defeat it, leaving the Nine-Tails to return back to its home in the mountains."

"Fearing it may attack us, our father along with a passing Uzumaki came up with a solution; to seal the beast away in hopes of me using its power to save and protect the clan from the Nine-Tails if they came across it again and the enemies of the clan gained control of it. Tōsan with the Uzumaki's help then sealed the new Nine-Tails inside me before it could attacked and killed anyone, making me the second jinchūriki in history. I soon left for a year on a quest to collect some of the other tailed beasts' chakra to purity the new Ten-Tails, have it grew its tenth tail, and to gain its trust. Eventually, I 'tamed' Inari and after seeing as another being, named him Inari. After I completed my quest, I returned home and, unfortunately, to the war. The clan put me through the some harsh training you could ever imagine. Nevertheless, the only thing that kept me going was my sister. She was the only one in the clan that didn't fear me, shunned me, and view me as a weapon against our enemies. She even lashed out at anyone who talked ill of me. We trained hard together and mastered our Sharingan together."

"Interesting enough, we learned that we possessed something that no one else had. Somehow, we gained the Byakugan which we seemed to had inherited from our mother's side. Apparently, one of her ancestors was a Hyūga and the gene never awakened in anyone before us, even our mother."

Everyone's eyes except those in Katori's group widened in surprise at this piece of information.

"What? You have the Byakugan sensei? I've never heard of anyone outside of the Hyūga clan possessing it," Hinata stated with interest and disbelief.

Katori smirked and said to the group, "If you remember what I said earlier Hinata, Princess Kaguya, the Six Path Sage's mother, the original holder of the Byakugan also possessed the Sharingan and the Rinnegan, but in her third eye. Her descendents down the road would later form the Hyūga, Senju, Uchiha, and Uzumaki clan. However, unlike her, we had them both in our two eyes. Later, when Inari gain his tenth tail, I awakened the third eye myself which is hidden behind my forehead projector."

Everyone except those from Katori's group were left speechless.

Katori smiled, "But that is for another story. Along the way, we met and became friends with Madara and Hashirama. Eventually both the leaders of the Uchiha and Senju learned of our meetings and tried to set each other up. Sadly, that was the day Madara and Hashirama's friendship ended. However, Yasuko and I believed that there was still hope of ending the violence between the two clans and making the dream of creating Konoha a reality. We told him this and said that we need to become stronger to do it. Then, we got caught up in the war that we hated so much and just wanted it to end."

"When we were in our late teens, we became well known among all the other clans. We fought side by side and never left each other's side. We were practically invincible. Soon, we started making friends, even some with the Senju clan and some of us grew close. However, during one battle, we were ambushed and lost all but three member of our platoon and one who happened to be one of our closest friends, the only one besides my sister who treated me for who is was, not for what I contain. That day, we unlocked our Mangekyō Sharingan which we used and defeated the enemy forces. In addition, from that point on, we were almost unstoppable."

"We were doing well, until we lost our last friend. I went into blind rage and drove back the rest of the enemy forces with the power of Inari. The entire clan eventually found out about the battle and though I finally had become the perfect weapon of the clan. Eventually, Madara's brother, Izuna was fatally wounded by Tobirama. The hardliners of the clan soon found out that Yumiko and I were secretly meeting with Hashirama about finding a way to end the fighting. They tried to get me to betray Hashirama to defeat the Senju for the last time, but I refused. They then tried to kill me, but Yumiko intervened and we were able to stop them. However, what happened next forever ended my friendship with the one who I thought as an older brother. When we thought we beat them all, the new Head of the Uchiha clan, Madara arrived onto the scene and fought us. When I let my guard down, Madara stabbed me through the chest, calling us traitors of the Uchiha clan. If it were not for my healing powers, I would of dead immediately. Yumiko and I fought a tough and long battle with Madara along with a few others, but ultimately, we couldn't defeat him."

"What? You mean you couldn't defeat him with the Ten-Tails' power?" Naruto asked in shock.

Katori shook his head sadly, "Sadly, no Naruto, I couldn't. He was able to suppress its power with his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan that he awakened with Izuna's eyes. With that new Mangekyō Sharingan, he was much stronger than me and Yumiko. Moreover, when he went for the killing blow, Yumiko jumped in front of me and took the hit for me to the shoulder. Weakened, we fled with the Uchiha clan right behind us. They cornered us at a cliff and knocked us of it. We fell into the river below and they were convinced without a doubt that we perished and the Ten-Tails as well. They knew it would return, but they'd deal with it when the time came."

"Little did they know, we were able to get to shore several miles away, but Yumiko was dying from blood loss and the wound to the heart. I tried to save her but in the end; I could do nothing. Before she died, she told me that I could have her eyes and that I should live on and to redeem her. When she dead, I was mentally devastated and truly alone and went into a blind rage and transformed into Inari. I then went on a murderous rampage searching for Madara who killed my little sister, destroying the landscape and everything that got in my way until the Senju clan came on the scene after sensing the disturbance and Hashirama calmed my rage with his Wood Release."

"After my rage reseeded, I released the transformation and started weeping uncontrollably. I told them everything that had happened when I calmed down and they accepted me into their clan, despite Tobirama's protest against it. Oh man, did I hate that guy. Sometimes he was just as bad as the Uchiha. But still, he was a good man at heart. Anyway, after taking her eyes, I awakened the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. After storing my own eyes away for emergencies, we buried Yumiko's body with a special headstone that Hashirama and I created and left with him and joined the Senju clan."

For those that didn't know, they felt some pity for the man. Even Sasuke felt some sympathy for he knew what it was like to lose everything in one night by one man.

"After that day, I fought alongside the Senju clan and helped protected them. There was some resistance of my joining at first, but that soon diminished over time, of course. Hashirama became a new older brother to me. Since Inari has the ability to use every element, the Uchiha thought it was just a new kekkei genkai of the Senju clan. There were times that I tried to avenge Yumiko's death, but Hashirama convinced me to let it go."

"The fighting will continue for more weeks. Eventually, after one last painstaking battle, Hashirama regained Madara's trust by almost killed himself to show how far he was willing to go and they agreed to a truce. I was there to help with the creation of Konohagakure and the defeat of Madara Uchiha at the Valley of the End. After that, Hashirama had us create an organization called Tengoku (the Heaven) to help keep the village safe as well as help bring peace to the shinobi world. I fought in all three of the Great Shinobi World Wars and fought alongside the Fourth Hokage during the Nine-Tails Attack on Konoha seven years ago."

"And that about wraps it up, anyone questions?" Katori asked as he finished telling them his story.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata could only stare at him in awe for a moment before Hinata was the one to asked, "Katori-sensei, if Naruto's mother, Kakashi's teammate, Shisui, and Kāsan were still alive all this time, then why didn't they return to the village?"

Katori and the others lowered their heads in guilt.

"Well Hinata," Katori said as he lifted his head up, "Like I said before to Sasuke, it's because some people in this village wouldn't have been happy if they know that some of these people here were alive and well, especially in Hanako's case. It was mostly for their protection, but it did not mean that we would not visit someday Hinata, Naruto. It is also because they are members of my organization. We are the keepers of the peace in the Elemental Countries and we been doing secret missions at only the Hokage knows about to maintain the peace in this nation and the others as well. We currently have been keeping a close eye on a new organization that just sprung up alongside Jiraiya in the last few years which is why we didn't visit you in the last few years Naruto, Hinata."

"An organization? What are the details on the organization?" Kakashi asked with interest.

Katori stared at Kakashi, "We are still researching on them, but Jiraiya and I will tell you in the future, but for now, they are of no concern. All you need to know is they are called Akatsuki."

Katori turned to Naruto and kneeled down to him before he said, "Naruto, I'm sorry that I couldn't bring Kushina back to you sooner, but I had to wait until the village cooled down from the Nine-Tails' attack before I could bring your mother back. I hope you can forgive me. And besides, I felt that you needed to experience how jinchūriki are treated and the pain that comes with it to appreciate what you have that others may not have. However, if you don't, I understand."

Naruto ran over to him and hugged him, leaving him stunned.

"Of course I forgive you. I understand why you did not return immediately. However, it is thanks to you that I still have Kāchan. I could never hate you," Naruto said with tears of joy in his eyes as he ran over and hugged him, which surprised him.

Katori smile genuinely at Naruto and hugged him back, "You are just like Minato, Naruto. You can kind and forgiving to people no matter the reason. I respect you for that."

With that, he stood back and continued, "Okay then. Kakashi, you are coming with Rin and I to report to Hiruzen. Kushina, you can stay here and help with Naruto and Hinata's training with Shisui, and Hanako if you like. We will all meet later at the Yakiniku Q, my treat."

They all nodded in agreement and Katori said, "Alright then, let's move out."

With that, Katori and Rin put their hats back on and they and Kakashi walked out of the training grounds with Shisui training Naruto and Sasuke and Hanako training Hinata with Kushina helping them wherever she can.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, sorry for such a long delay. I have been very busy since my last update. With Star Wars: The Old Republic and college, I have so many things going on I just could find the time. Even when I did, I been having a major writer's block. It took me a while to get some of the words in the right places, but in the end, I was able to get it done. It will be a while before I will be able to write the next chapter, but I will try to get it in as soon as I possibly can. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Till next time! JA NE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns it. However, I do own some characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Training Begins<strong>

* * *

><p>Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage is currently sitting at his desk in his office finishing some paperwork. When he finally finished it, there was a knock at the door. Hiruzen looked up and said, "Come in!"<p>

The door opened and Katori, Rin, and Kakashi entered.

"Ah! Katori-sama, Rin, you have returned," Hiruzen said with a surprised, but happy look on his face.

"Yes. We been here for a few weeks already, but I now decide to let our presence be known," Katori said with a nod.

Hiruzen nodded and noticed Kakashi with them.

"And I see that Kakashi's with you," Hiruzen said and turned his eyes to Kakashi.

"Yes, well he's the other reason I wanted our presence be known. He interrupted our training session with Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata. I reunited him with one of his 'dead' teammate. We then left Kushina, Shisui, and Hanako to help train Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata," Katori explained as he stared at Kakashi then back to Hiruzen.

Hiruzen's face then became serious, "So, Naruto knows about his parents and his heritage?"

Katori nodded, "Yes. It was bound to happen eventually, Hiruzen. He took it better than I expected. Hinata overheard us and now also knows about his heritage and promised to keep it a secret along with Naruto. Sasuke learned about it after he was reunited with Mikoto and promised to keep it a secret."

"Naruto and Hinata will make a great couple in the future," Katori said with a chuckle. Everyone in the room chuckled at the thought of that.

Hiruzen who calmed his laughter said with a smile, "…Yes they would, but only time will tell. Although I was hoping to tell Naruto about his heritage when he was older and strong enough to defend himself, but what happen happened. I'm glad he took it well, but I'm also surprised that little Hinata knows about his heritage."

Katori nodded in agreement, "I understand Hiruzen, but I felt that he needed to know. Besides, I will be training the boy along with Jiraiya, but he will need all the help he can later. In addition, when the time comes, I will help teach Naruto how to control the Nine-Tails' chakra with Kushina's help. He not ready yet. I will also help train Hinata to be stronger, so she can be more self-confident and grow closer to Naruto, along with her training with the Byakugan and shinobi arts. I will also have a little chat with Hiashi about him training his oldest daughter. Hanako already knows about it, so I know she will set him straight."

"I see… Very well then, I leave Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata in you capable hands. Now, I sense that you have something else to tell me, correct Katori-sama?" Hiruzen said and his face became serious again.

Katori nodded and said, "Yes Hiruzen. It regards to them…"

Hiruzen nodded and said, "Kakashi…"

Kakashi looked at Hiruzen, "Yes?"

"You can't tell anyone about anything that was said in this room. This is an S-rank secret. Only Katori-sama and I alone can speak about this to anyone else. You understand?"

"Yes Hokage-sama," Kakashi replied with a nod.

Hiruzen nodded then turned back to Katori.

"So, I understand that you are personally training Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata?"

Katori nodded, "Yes Hiruzen."

"How well are they coming along?"

Katori sighed before he said, "Well… Hinata is about average. She can do all the basics pretty well. Although, she lacks self-confidence, but I am sure Naruto and I can get her out of her shell. Sasuke is a genius of his own right and there is not much I can help him with right now. The only problem is his quest to get revenge on Itachi and 'Madara' for killed his parents and his clan. Nevertheless, my main concern is Naruto. He does okay with the Body Replacement Technique and Transformation Technique, but he has trouble with the Clone Technique. Like me, he has an incredible amount of chakra and the Clone Technique uses a very low amount of chakra and good control. I can use the Clone Technique to some extent, but I prefer the Shadow Clone Technique and Multiple Shadow Clone Technique. Since Kushina and I know that technique, we'll teach Naruto the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique since he can't do the normal Clone Technique by normal means."

Kakashi turned to Katori with concern on his face and asked, "Are you sure you can teach him that technique, Katori-sama? I can understand the Shadow Clone Technique since it is a B-rank technique, but why the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique? It is an A-rank technique and a forbidden skill. Not to mention, it uses up a large amount of chakra. I can use it to some extent but are you sure he can use it?"

Katori turned to Kakashi and nodded with a smile.

"Oh, he can Kakashi, he can. If I can use it, then so can he. He is just like me. Do not forget he has the Nine-Tails inside of him and I have the Ten-Tails. With its chakra, I can make a one-man army if I want to with little to no side effects. So, I believe without a doubt Naruto can pull off the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique."

Kakashi could only nod, "If you say so…"

Katori turned back to Hiruzen and continued, "Currently, they are all working on their Chakra Control. Right now, they are learning tree climbing. After they master that, they will learn water walking. When they finish that, they other ways of Chakra Control. We will help them with their studies. Naruto is smart, but he learns differently than the other students. I am sure Kushina and I can help him with that. The others and I will return to Third Training Ground to teach Naruto and Sasuke the Shadow Clone Technique and if possible, Hinata but I will not teach her and Sasuke the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique just yet. They no doubt don't have enough chakra yet and won't be able to handle the strain of using it."

"I agree," Hiruzen nodded, "Very well then. Dismissed, please keep me informed of their development. And I'll try to keep Hiashi off your back."

"Understand, Hokage-sama. When I'm done with them, they may get you a few surprises."

Both of them laughed before Hiruzen asked with curiosity, "Oh, I've been meaning to ask. How is that daughter or yours and Kushina's?"

This caught the interest of Kakashi who asked with surprise, "You had a child with Kushina, Katori-sama?"

Katori chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head, "Yeah, well, I didn't really intend to marry her at first, but you know how stubborn she is. She eventually convinced me otherwise. You see, after the Nine-Tails Attack, I've been blaming himself for not seeing it coming and tried to prevent it. Not only that, Minato died because of it. It reminded me of all my past failures and promises I couldn't keep, even to my little sister. Kushina confronted me about it and I told her how I felt. She told me that I couldn't have know, that it was because of me that she is still alive, and that I shouldn't blame myself for what happened. She reminded me that Minato made his choice in doing the sealing himself because he was Naruto's father. I then remembered Minato making me promise that if anyone happened to him, I would take care of her and Naruto. I promised, but at the time, I didn't think anything could kill him so easily. It's only after the attack that I realized how wrong I was."

Everyone in the room listened intently as he continued, "Six months later, she asked me out on a date after an S-rank mission. I was reluctant at first, but you know how she is. And despite me telling her how old I was, I wasn't right for her because I would out live her, and Minato was her husband, she didn't back down. She told me that Minato is dead and that she's moved on from that. She also said that throughout her entire live in Konoha, I've always looked out for her and watched over her, so she couldn't think of anyone better to spend the rest of her live with. (Sigh) That stubborn woman, I wonder if this is what Minato had to put up with everyday in his youth. I pity the poor man."

The whole room burst out laughing at that. They all know how stubborn and hardheaded Kushina can be sometimes.

"But still, she has some likeable qualities. Anyway, I then told her about my past after which she comforted me and proclaimed she was going to fill that hole in my heart. I can never forget how happy she made me that day. After two years of dating, I proposed to her which happily accepted. A few months later, we got married. A month later, Kushina found out she was pregnant again. I've never seen Kushina so happy since the time she learned she was pregnant with Naruto. Ah, it was so the happiest moment of my life as well. Now I know how happy Minato and Kushina were about having Naruto. Then nine months later, our daughter was born. We decided to name her Mito Uzumaki after Hashirama's wife. I'm sure if Mito-nēsan was still alive, she would be happy that we named our daughter after her. We told Mito and her bodyguards to meet us at Yakiniku Q. Well, we best get back to the others. I wonder how Naruto going to feel about me being his father-in-law and himself being an older brother."

With that, Katori and the others turned and left through the door. Hiruzen sighed and then smirked, 'Things are about to get interesting around here.'

His smirk then faded at the thought of villagers. _I hope they do not try doing anything foolish around Kushina and Katori-sama. They are both are very protective of Naruto. Not to mention, those two combined can destroy half the village, or if maybe, the entire village if provoked or rubbed in the wrong way,_ Hiruzen cringed at the thought of it.

* * *

><p>(Third Training Ground)<p>

* * *

><p>Kushina, Shisui, and Hanako had moved deeper into the training ground so not to be disturbed again and are now starting Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata's training.<p>

"So, now the training begins!" Shisui said with a happy tone.

"Yes sir!" Naruto yelled out.

"So…before that, let me explain chakra power for a ninja, from the basics," Shisui says holding up his index finger.

Sasuke closes his eyes and said, "At this point…"

"Of course we know about that dattebayo! Chatora, right?" Naruto says with a smile.

Shisui sighs and corrects him, "It's chakra…"

Naruto sweat-drops and looks embarrassed.

"Yes, Kushina-san…?" Shisui asked handing lecher over to Kushina.

Kushina puts her hands and her hips and asked, "Are you listening, Naruto? I'll explain it simply so you can understand!"

"Chakra is energy that a ninja needs when he uses a technique! It is made of two energies: 1) Physical energy gathered together from every cell in the body and 2) Spiritual energy accumulated based on numerous trainings and experiences! In other words, a technique wrings out and combines these two energies from within the body, and this is called 'combining the chakra.' Then chakra is activated by forming hand 'seals.'"

"Wow! That's exactly right!" Shisui said in astonishment, "You would make a good teacher at the Academy, Kushina-san."

Kushina smiles with a blush and said while scratching the back of her head sheepishly, "Oh, stop it Shisui! You're making me blush ttebane!"

"Whatever! I may not understand difficult explanations dattebayo, but I'll just learn it with my body!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke closed his eyes and replied, "Naruto is absolutely right… We're already able to use techniques…"

"No! All of you still haven't used chakra efficiently." Shisui said correcting them while crossing his arms.

Sasuke was surprised by this and Naruto yelled with shock, "What!"

Shisui sighed and said, "Hold on and listen… As Kushina-san explained earlier, combining chakra means picking up both the physical and spiritual energies and mixing them together within the body. In addition, of course the amount of energy, the preparation of the energy, changes based on the technique you want to activate… None of you at present is using chakra efficiently! Even if you are able to combine a lot of chakra, if you are not able to control, it in a balance way the effectiveness of the technique not only will cut in half but it may not activated at all. Wasting energy will prevent you from battling for long periods. These are some of the weaknesses that can occur."

"W-What should we do…?" Naruto asked and scratched the back of his head sheepishly and laughed in embarrassment.

"You need to learn to control the chakra with your body! It is difficult training that requires you to put your life on the line to master!" Shisui said with a serious look then closed his eyes.

Naruto stared at him puzzled look, Sasuke stared at him with a neutral look, and Hinata stared at him with a concerned look.

"W-What will we do?" Hinata asked staring at their Sensei.

Shisui opened his eyes then held his index finger up, "Hm? Tree Climbing…"

"Tree Climbing?" they asked looking up at the trees.

Shisui then smiled while Kushina and Hanako giggled and raised a finger, "That's right. However, it is not just simple tree climbing! You will climb without using your hands."

"What? How?" Naruto asked, as he looked skeptical, Hinata looked confused, and Sasuke looked surprised.

"Well! Just watched. You'll see what I mean," Shisui then made the "Ram" hand sign and gathered some chakra at the bottom of his feet, which blow back some dirt near his feet. He then walked over to a tree and placed a foot on the tree, which immediately stuck to the tree, surprising Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata.

They all stared at Shisui as he started walking up the tree as if it was easy while Kushina, Shisui, and Hanako just smirked.

Sasuke just watched with interest.

"He's climbing…" Naruto said stunned.

"Perpendicular to the tree and with his feet!" Hinata finish in astonishment.

Shisui then walked upside-down on a branch and stopped; hanging upside-down with chakra, "So see, kind of like this… Focus the chakra on the bottoms of your feet and make them stick to the tree truck. If you use chakra well, you can do things like this."

Shisui then smiles at them and chuckles.

"Wait a minute, sensei! How does something like this make us stronger?" Naruto yelled.

"So this is the main point… The aim of this training is to accumulate the required amount of chakra to the required spot. This is surprisingly difficult even for a jōnin-level ninja. The amount of chakra used for tree climbing is very subtle. In addition, the bottoms of your feet are the most difficult place to gather chakra. In other words, if you can master that control it is possible to master any technique. In theory, that is! The second aim is to maintain that chakra. Ninja combine the most chakra during battles. Under such situations, 'control' and 'maintenance' of chakra becomes most difficult. Now with that said, it time for you two to give it a try," Shisui explained.

Shisui then pulls out three kunai and throws them at their feet. Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata stare down at the kunai, confused, "Use the kunai to put a mark at the spot where you can climb up to under your own strength now. Next, make an effort to put a mark further from it. You are not good enough to walk up from the start, so run, and use your momentum to get used to it… You understand?"

"Yes sensei!" They replied as they retrieved the kunai.

Shisui smiled, "Good, now try climbing any tree."

_Ok, so first I need to gather the chakra on the bottoms of my feet…_ Naruto thought as he, Sasuke, and Hinata made the "Ram" hand sign and gathered some chakra at the bottoms of their feet, which blow back some dirt near their feet.

Naruto then yelled, "Ready! Here I go!"

He, Sasuke, and Hinata ran towards the closest tree. Naruto only got up two steps on the tree before falling backward and landing on his head, which caused him to groan in pain and hold his head while rolling side-to-side. Sasuke ran a few steps up the tree until his foot pushed too much chakra onto the tree and the bark moved away from his foot. He then slashed the tree, flipped backwards, and landed on the ground.

He then looks back up and glares at the spot he marked, _I didn't think it'd be this difficult to maintain a constant amount of chakra… If the chakra is too strong you get pushed back…_

He then turned to Naruto who rolled side-to-side holding his head in pain with tears rolling down his face, _But if the chakra is too weak, there's no sticking power and that happens._

Shisui sighed and thought. _Well… The difference between Naruto and Sasuke sadly seems about right._

"This is pretty easy!"

Everyone looked up to see Hinata near the top of the tree.

"H-Hinata!" Naruto

"N-Naruto-kun, are you okay? You look to have hit your head pretty hard," she called down felling very concerned.

Naruto got up and looked up at Hinata, "Yeah, I am all right, but look at you! Wow! You can go that high, Hinata?"

Hinata giggled and said with a cute smile, "Y-Yeah, I'm pretty good… at Chakra Control. It's not that hard."

"Well well, it looks like the one with the best Chakra Control is Hinata!" Shisui said with interest causing Hinata to blush.

"Wow! Way a go, Hinata! You are amazing! Just what you'd expect from someone I like who's from the Hyūga clan!" Naruto cheered, while mentally, he was little disappointed. 'But, it does sort of tick me off a little.'

Hinata blushed cutely from his statement and squirmed with excitement. _Naruto is noticing me! Naruto is finally noticing me!_

Sasuke looked away with a slightly pissed off look, "Whatever!"

She then notices this and felt a little dejected.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun! I am… I am sure you will get the hang of it! You just need… some more practice!" She said in hopes of encouraging them.

Naruto then looks up at Hinata surprised, and grins widely.

"Right! I will keep doing it until I get to the top! I will not let this stop me! I will be Hokage someday dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed proudly, throwing his fist into the air.

Sasuke turns and looks at him for a moment and smirks before looking forward. Hinata smiled affectionately, and giggled as she sat there on the branch showing the scene down below.

Kushina, Shisui, and Hanako smile genuinely, chucked while thinking. _Well, he has his father's looks, but has Kushina-san's/my personality. He has a good heart and a strong will, just like the Fourth/Minato._

* * *

><p>(Outside the Hokage Mansion)<p>

* * *

><p>Katori, Rin, and Kakashi were making their way to the entrance to the gate surrounding the Mansion.<p>

Katori turned to Kakashi and asked. "So Kakashi, what are you going to do now?"

Kakashi sighed then turned and answered. "Well, I'm thinking of doing some reading. I'll meet you guys later."

Katori nodded and said, "Alright, see you later Kakashi. And remember; don't tell anyone that Shisui, Rin, Hanako, and Mikoto are alive until the Hokage approves of it, okay?"

Kakashi nodded and he and the others go their separate ways.

* * *

><p>(Third Training Ground)<p>

* * *

><p>"Ohhhhh…" Naruto yelled as he tried to run up the tree to stop a few feet up the tree and fall on his head. He then held his head bring his knees up to his head shaking in pain and cried out, "Ou-ch!"<p>

Sasuke was standing on one knee viewing his progress, worn out and exhausted.

Hinata was flat on her back and resting her head on the truck of a tree, exhausted as well. She turns her head to Naruto and Sasuke thinking. _I am totally worn out! How much stamina does those two have? I'm able to keep up with them, but they're still going at it._

Naruto, who rubbed the pained away from the bump on his head, looked up the tree truck he is climbing on to see his progress. Sadly, he is barely making any progress at all.

Hinata sighed sadly and sat up. _Oh Naruto-kun. He is not getting any better at all. He will soon get up and start throwing a tantrum._

Right on cue, he stood up, staring at the marks he made on the tree, and yells stomping his left foot, "Damn it!"

Hinata smiled and giggled. _I knew it! Sometimes, it is cute and funny when he does that._

Then, Naruto walks over to Hinata and squats down to eye level. Hinata stared at him with a confused look on her face.

"Hey Hinata, can you give me some tips?" Naruto asked cupping a hand on the side of his face.

"Huh?" She asked shocked.

Naruto then said, "Without telling Sasuke, okay, okay?"

Sasuke watched this with interest. He was surprised that Naruto would ask someone for advice. This catches everyone else's attention as well. They all then smile happily at the two.

_He is getting stronger and stronger… How strong will he get…? At any rate Naruto, the amount of your dormant chakra is probably more than Hinata or Sasuke's chakra. In addition, it is even more than mine is! I look forward to it… I really do,_ Shisui thought to himself.

"R-Really? Y-You want m-my help?" Hinata asked with happiness.

"Yeah, can you help me?" He asked with hope in his voice.

Hinata nodded and said, "Okay listen. chakra uses spiritual energy, so you must not get too strained or frantic. Relax and concentrate on the tree so that you can constantly accumulate a fixed amount of chakra in the bottom of your feet. Got it?"

Naruto nodded and smiled sheepishly, causing Hinata to blush a little, "Thanks Hinata. You're a great friend."

Hinata gasps silently, blushing a little darker and stares in shock as his words fill her with happiness._ A g-great friend? He thinks of m-me as a friend._

"T-Thanks Naruto-kun. T-That means a lot to me," She said happily.

Naruto giggled and said, "No problem Hinata."

Naruto turns and heads back to the tree. Hanako then called out to her, "Hey Hinata!"

"Y-Yes Kāsan? What is it?" She replied.

"Let's go work on your Gentle Fist and something else if we have time since you're mastered tree-climbing," Hanako said to her with a smile. "Kay?"

"Oh… Okay!" She replied and turned to Naruto and Sasuke, "See you guys, we'll be back later!"

"Later Hinata," They replied casually. Then everyone but Kushina walked off to watch the two Hyūga's train on the training field.

Naruto and Sasuke focused some chakra at the bottoms of their feet and charged up the tree. Naruto yelled as they ran up the tree. Naruto suddenly slipped and winced before marking the tree. He then flipped back and land on the ground.

He looked up and saw that Sasuke still running up the tree and cursed while panting hard. _Damn it! Damn it! Are you telling me that Sasuke it still climbing dattebayo!_

Soon, Sasuke came to a stop and marked the tree before using his and Naruto's tree to leap down to the ground safely. On the way down, he noticed Naruto's progress and cursed. _Damn it… He is gradually catching up…_

He then landed on the ground and slid to a stop. Naruto then turned away. _Damn it! No! No!_ Naruto thought as he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. _If I let myself get distracted by Sasuke, my concentration will be disturbed dattebayo!_

He then closes his eyes, forms the Ram hand sign while remembering what Hinata told him earlier about relaxing and concentrating.

_Concentrate! Concentrate! Okay. I am getting good vibes dattebayo!_ Naruto thought as his feet soon start to glow white-blue. He then opens his eyes with excitement on his face. _Okay! This is it!_

He was about to race at the tree when Sasuke called out, "Hey…Naruto!"

Naruto stumbles and lands on the ground face first. A tic mark appeared on the left side of his head as he lifts his head up, and yelled to Sasuke, "God, what the hell's wrong with you dattebayo! Don't interfere when I'm trying to concentrate!"

He sat up on his legs that he spread out and glared at Sasuke who was struggling to tell him something, "U…Uh…Well…"

"W-What is it?" Naruto muttered squinting angrily at him, crossed his arms, and pouted. _I'm not used to him speaking to me first…_ Sasuke looked away for a second embarrassed then looked back at him.

"Y-You asked Hinata to give you some tips before…" he asked with his right eye twitching before looking away, "What did she say to you…?"

"Hun?" Naruto asked, looking at him surprised, then a goofy grin appeared on his face before saying deadpanned, "I'm not telling!"

Sasuke gagged then looked at him angrily with his right eye twitching. They both glared at each other, causing Kushina and Shisui to have a hard time to suppress their chuckles. "They're just like me and Mikoto back when we were young," Kushina said with a giggle and Shisui chuckled, "Yeah and like between me and Itachi when we were kids, too."

* * *

><p>(Half an Hour Later)<p>

* * *

><p>Katori and the others arrived with Hinata and Hanako who had finished her training at the spot that Naruto and Sasuke where training only to find Shisui and Kushina standing by a tree.<p>

"Hey Shisui, Kushina, where's Naruto and Sasuke?" Katori asked, looking around for them.

Right on cue, two kunai landed right in front of them. They eyed the kunai in surprise and looked up to see Naruto and Sasuke at the three-fourths the way to the top of their trees. Naruto chuckled and yelled, "Hey, Katori-sensei! We almost mastered the tree-climbing training!"

They both then ran down the tree and walked in front of Katori. Katori smiled at the two and ruffled their hair, "Good! Naruto, Sasuke, starting tomorrow, you both begin the next phase of your training. And when you complete the tree-climbing exercise, you both get to learn a new technique tomorrow."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata's eyes widen, and then Naruto jumped in the air and cheered, "Yippee! Hinata! We get to learn a new technique dattebayo!"

Naruto then grabs Hinata and puts her into a hug. As he laughs and shakes her, she just stands there in a daze of shock, 'Naruto… H-He is holding me! H-He's holding me!'

They all laugh at the scene Naruto made, then Katori spoke up and said, "Alright, you two. Let us go get something to eat. I bet you two are starving, right?"

They both nodded and said, "We sure are!"

They then stared at each other, blushing from embarrassment and looked away shyly. The adults laughed at the pair again. When they calmed down, they then left for the Yakiniku Q restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! Oh… and please vote in my poll in my profile if you have not and send me reviews. Moreover, check out my other story, Naruto: AVP. See you next time!**


End file.
